New Love
by King Kazma555
Summary: There is a new exchange student at Ouran academy and Hikaru finds himself becoming interested. Something isn't right about this new student though...what is it?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: New Comer

The bell signaling after school echoed through the halls of Ouran Academy. Doors swung open followed by a swarm of students dashing out of them, eager to meet up with friends. The school was very elegant with windows that seemed to reach up the wall and almost touched the ceiling, and rooms that were spotless, no gum under desks or signs of dust lingering anywhere in sight. To sum it all up Ouran was a school for the rich, with the exception of a commoner whom might have outstanding grades. The only two commoners who were accepted was a female, Haruhi Fujioka, whom hid herself as a male and was now part of the ever famous host club. As for the other student….their story is just begging.

Whispers were heard coming mostly from the girls as a male with short shaggy jet black hair that covered half his face and one of his soft grey colored eyes. His skin was a nice pale color making him even cuter in the girls' eyes.

"Doesn't he look cute? I wonder if he is part of the host club."

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend."

"There's no way he has a girlfriend."

The student wasn't wearing the school uniform as the rest were for he was the new exchange student and also because he couldn't afford to pay for the uniform. Instead he was wearing black skinny jeans and a black shirt that had a name of a band written across his chest 'Escaped Riot' over that was a striped black, red and grey sweater. 'Why is everyone staring at me? Is there something on my face?' A couple of girls approached him both having a slight blush on their cheeks.

"Hi, my name is Ayane and this is my friend Soaren. May I ask what your name is?"

The student jumped from the sudden interaction and stayed silent hoping they would leave. When it appeared that the girls weren't going to leave without an answer he pointed behind them causing the girls to turn in curiosity. Both Ayane and Soaren were confused and turned to ask what it is he pointed at but found that he was nowhere insight.

He took a sigh of relief, when the girls had turned he had made a run for it. He jumped into the nearest room he could find which happened to be music room 3. The student raised his head and his breath immediately caught in his throat. There were 7 people standing in front of him in which he recognized as the host club. There was Honey Haninozuka and Mori Morinozuka. Mori was very protective of Honey. Next was Kyoya Ootori he was always seen doing some sort of work. There were also the twins Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin both were in the same class as the student. Lastly was Haruhi Fujioka and Tamaki Suoh. Haruhi was also in the same class as the student. Both Tamaki and Haruhi were now dating.

"So are you going to stand there or are you going to join the rest of us?", The twins said in unison.

Kyoya pushed his glasses up and looked at the guest" you are the new exchange student Ren Kurosawa are you not?" Ren looked up and nodded his head slightly. Tamaki jumped up and gasped, "You're the new exchange student? I heard you got better scores than our Haruhi!" Tamaki walked over putting his arm around Ren and pulled him toward the rest of the group. Kyoya noticed how uncomfortable Ren seemed, he gave an exasperated sigh 'not another one' Ren had managed to push Tamaki's arm off himself.

"Looks like I'm not your type, well take your pick then."

Tamaki gestured to the rest of the group. Ren stared at them not saying or doing anything 'How did I get into this mess?' Honey walked over and began to pull Ren towards some of the tables.

"Ren you have try some of the cakes their really good!"

Ren pulled away from Honey and turned to leave but was blocked by Hikaru and Kaoru.

"Where are you going?"

"The fun is only begging."

Ren slowly began to back away spotting the evil glint in the twins' eyes. Something bumped into Ren, he turned to see a glass vase tipping over. Ren stuck his hand out and had just caught it in time. Ren gave a sigh of relief when Hikaru walked over and blew on his ear. This caused to Ren to jump and drop the vase. The sound of glass hitting floor echoed throughout the room. Ren slowly turned hoping they were willing to forgive him. Kyoya sighed, "Not again, you know that vase was 5 million dollars right?"

The numbers echoed through Rens' head. His legs began to give out but he had managed to stay on his feet. '5 million dollars….there's no way I can pay that, at least not in this life time.' Tamaki noticed his desperation and smiled

"You can pay by being in the host club. You will be the host clubs second dog."

Ren looked at Tamaki and gave a smile of appreciation. Tamaki smiled back he then snapped his fingers

"Hikaru, Kaoru Ren needs a change of clothe stat" Ren looked at Tamaki as I he had just sentenced him to death, "You can't be a host dressed like that, your hair is fine but your clothe need to change."

Hikaru and Kaoru pounced on Ren. A yelp had managed to escape his lips. They dragged him to the changing rooms caring an extra school uniform with them. They walked into one of the rooms and were about to undress him when he pushed them out a slight blush dusted his features. Hikaru and Kaoru both had spotted the blush and stared at each other. Kaoru spoke first

"Do you think he's a….."

"Yeah I think so."

Ren walked out a few minutes later wearing the uniform and caring his clothe in his arms. Honey and Mori spotted him and walked up to him. Honey shouted

"Wow Ren you look so cute in that uniform!"

Ren blushed at the compliment. He turned to walk away and tried to hide his blush but failed Honey and Mori had both spotted his blush. Honey looked up at Mori

"Is he a…"

Mori simply nodded his head in response a slight smile on his face. Ren headed to his locker to put his clothe away when he returned the room was filled with guests. He headed straight for the back of the room where he knew he wouldn't be spotted, but was wrong a few girls approached him and began to speak with him. The rest of the host members were watching him, they noticed how he immediately became shy and seemed almost scared by the girls. Tamaki smiled

"So he is the shy host."

The rest watched as Ren sort of talked with the girls and noticed how the costumers loved the way Ren was shy around them. They treated him as if he were a little kid, trying their best not to frighten him away. A few hours later music room 3 was empty except for the hosts themselves. Ren was putting his things away getting ready to leave when the twins had approached him

"Hey, why is it you don't talk with us….."

"But you'll talk with the customers?"

Ren stared quietly at the twins not exactly sure how to answer. Hikaru began to lose his temper and walked away. Kaoru looked at Ren and noticed an apologetic look in his eyes. Kaoru gave a weak smile and ran after Hikaru to comfort him as usual. Ren continued to pack his things and left before anyone else could interact with him. Haruhi had noticed Ren leave and spoke to no one in particular

"Hey, is it just me or is Ren a girl?"

Everyone looked at Haruhi in shock. Tamaki stammered

"There's no way Ren is a girl, didn't you see how he dealt with the girls?"

"Ren wasn't romantic with them like a guy would be, instead Ren did what I usually do which is to smile and hold light conversation."

"I hold light conversation!"

Honey called from his table of cake, "You can't see it Tamaki? Ren is a girl."

"There's no way we know this for sure."

Honey smiled, "Then lwe should ask Ren tomorrow."

Tamaki smiled, "All right instead of asking her we'll make it a mission to see if Ren is a guy or girl, and no matter what you can't let him know about the mission." The twins gave a small smirk

"Roger my lord, we won't let you down!"

Haruhi simply nodded her head, Kyoya didn't seem interested, and Mori and Honey nodded as well. Tamaki smiled, "All right then the mission starts tomorrow!"

Athors note:

Sorry if you didn't like this I am a bit new at this oh and I also apologize for any ooc's please forgive me but so far I like it. Please leave reviews don't be too harsh but don't be too nice either or else I won't learn anything from this thank you for reading. =^-^=


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Girl or Guy?

"Hey Ren over here!" Kaoru called out from across the room.

Ren walked over and waited to hear what it is they had to say but was startled by what Kaoru offered. "Would you like to sit with us?"

Ren hesitated for a moment but nodded his head in approval. The only open seat left was the one near the window, which happened to be the seat right next to Hikaru. Ren walked over and sat down trying his best not to make any eye contact with the person sitting next to him. Hikaru noticed and said in a cool tone, "I'm not going to bite."

Ren smiled at the comment and proceeded with what he was doing, he pulled out a sketchbook, a pencil, and an eraser. He looked out the window for a while before he began to sketch. Hikaru noticed Ren hard at work and decided to peer over to see what it was he was doing. A slight smile crossed his features when he snatched the book from Rens' hands. He stared at the picture for awhile before he spoke

"Your really good…..I guess. Did you ever take a class?"

Ren nodded his head and spoke for the first time any of them have been with him, "Never, I don't want anyone telling me what to do. I want to be able to draw what I want when I want to." Rens' voice was soft to the point that Hikaru almost thought he had imagined hearing him talk. Kaoru and Haruhi stared at Ren as if he had just caused a miracle to occur. Ren began to feel uncomfortable with all the attention he was receiving and asked shyly, "May I have my um….book please?"

Hikaru handed her the book without saying anything. Ren took the book and continued his work quietly. A few minutes later the teacher walked in, signaling the start of class. The day continued on uneventfully, not another word was spoken from Ren. The after school bell rang indicating the start of after school activities. Ren was packing up his things when the twins called out in unison

"Ren hurry up so we can leave already!"

Ren finished putting his things away and followed the three to music room 3. Haruhi was walking beside Ren, lightly tapping his shoulder she got his attention. Ren watched as Hauhi gave him a small smile then proceeded to ask

"Hey uh, are you into girly things like unicorns, the color pink, and flowers?"

Ren looked up at the ceiling as if he were lost in thought. He looked at Haruhi and answered quietly, "No, I prefer dragons than unicorns um…I think pink is too bright of a color and sort of despise it, and I'm not really into flowers."

Haruhi pondered over the answer stumped 'Aren't girls supposed to be into those types of things?' the group continued to walk in silence. When they had reached music room 3, there were already a few customers. Tamaki spotted Ren and pointed at a table that had a few girls sitting at it. Ren looked over at the table noticing that they were the girls from yesterday. He walked over, sat down and began to talk with them mostly listening to them speak about themselves.

Every now and then one of the host members would walk up to him and ask strange questions the most strangest question asked came from Honey. He had asked if Ren didn't mind dressing in front of other guys. Ren walked away without answering a slight blush covered his face.

Ren was walking over to his next table when he spotted Haruhi trip. Haruhi was caring a tray with a few cups and a kettle with freshly brewed coffee, when she had tripped. A girls' scream put the whole room in silence, Tamaki was the first at the scene. He helped Haruhi up making sure she wasn't injured in anyway. Haruhi shot her head up looking in the direction the coffee had went flying. Ren was standing there soaked a hint of pain was seen on his features. Ren turned his attention to the girl standing behind him

"Are you okay?"

"Yes thank you."

"How about you Haruhi are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

Tammaki spoke next, "Ren we don't have any spare uniforms but you did leave your clothing here the first day we gave you the uniform."

"That will be….fine, thank you"

Tamaki snapped his fingers, "Mori, Honey if you would please clear the room the hosts are done for today." Mori and honey nodded their heads and immediately cleared the room. Hikaru escorted Ren to the changing rooms.

"Why did you do that?"

Ren stared at Hikaru confused, "What do you mean?" he said almost inaudibly.

Hikaru looked back at Ren, "Why did you jump in front of the hot water? Didn't it burn, it _**was**_ hot water."

Ren nodded his head, "….a little." He lied the pain of the hot water was still burning him. Ren took the clothing from Hikaru and walked into the changing room. Hikaru headed back to the rest of the hosts when Tamaki tapped him on the shoulder.

"I forgot to give these towels to Ren do you mind giving them to him?"

Hikaru sighed but took the towels from Tamaki and headed back to the changing rooms. He pulled the curtain back

"Here Tamaki tol…"

Hikaru stared in shock, there standing in front of him was Ren wearing an undershirt that clung to smooth curves, instead of a flat chest there were two plump breasts to the least size 'B'. Hikaru released the curtain and began to back away. Before he could get a foot away a hand shot out from behind the curtain pulling him into the changing room. This time Ren was wearing more than just an undershirt, she was wearing the skinny jeans and shirt she had worn on the first day of school.

"Please don't tell the others. I don't want them to know….not yet at least.", Ren said in a soft tone

Hikaru stared into Rens' soft grey eyes speechless. A blush began to spread across his face. The curtain behind the two was pulled open. Both spotted the rest of the host members. Kyoya was the first to speak

"Tell us what exactly?"

Ren stared at the group unsure of how to answer, she then sighed, "I'm…a girl. I didn't want to tell because I didn't want to be kicked out of the club. I was actually having fun here…..will you take another girl host?"

Tamaki stammered, "W-What do you m-mean _**another**_ g-girl host?"

"Haruhi is a girl…..you can sort of tell by how she deals with her customers."

Honey jumped up, "Ren will always be a host with us! Now come on you have to try a few of these cakes!" Honey grabbed Ren by the arm pulling her to a table filled with cake. "Take your pick their all really good!"

Ren smiled and looked up at the other hosts, "Would you guys like to eat some with us?"

Everyone walked over to the table except for Hikaru who was still in the changing room stunned by what happened, he looked at Ren and noticed that she was staring at him. She gestured for him to join the rest of them. The group began to laugh when frosting ended up on Tamaki's face. Hikaru gave a small smile at the scene in front of him. He walked over and joined the rest who were now attacking each other with frosting.

"The cake is supposed to go into your mouth, not on your face!", Honey yelled.

Mori was patting his back in an attempt to comfort him. Ren backed away from the group, the feeling of intrusion replacing happiness. She watched as Haruhi laughed when Hikaru and Kaoru both smeared frosting on Tamaki's face. Honey was trying to eat as many cakes he could before they ended up on someone's face, Mori cleared the plates Honey was done eating off of every time he got a new cake. A frown began to replace her smile. Sadness was visible in her eyes. The feeling of intrusion continued to grow until she felt uncomfortable. Ren continued to back away until she was sure the door was right behind her, she took one last glance at the group and spotted Kyoya working at a table with a calculator, papers spread everywhere, obviously calculating the cost of all the cake. Tamaki was now chasing Haruhi, Hikaru, and Kaoru trying to get frosting on them. Honey was still eating cake and Mori clearing dishes. Ren gave a smile and said quietly

"I'll see you guys tomorrow…bye."

Author note:

Hope you like this chapter i enjoyed writing it myself. please review. =^-^=


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Hide N Go Seek

A month had passed ever since Ren became an official host. The day after they had found out he was a she, the twins scolded her, mostly Hikaru, for leaving without saying goodbye. The other hosts still didn't really know much about her, mostly because she kept to herself and hardly ever spoke.

As usual the four first years were headed to music room 3. When they arrived there weren't any costumers. Ren headed straight for the back of the room to, what the other hosts called, 'her spot' which was located at the back windowsill. Before Ren could get a foot away from the group the twins grabbed her, each holding one of her arms.

"Hey where do you think your going?"

"Yeah you have to come and play with us."

Ren tilted her head to the side slightly showing that she was confused. Tamaki shouted in glee, "We're going to play hide n go seek in pairs. Haruhi is going to be with me!" Tamaki pulled Haruhi into a hug. Haruhi simply sighed. Ren smiled at the sight 'They do look rather cute together.'

"I'm paired with Hikaru!" Kaoru called out.

"Oh! Then I'm with Mori right?" Honey smiled. Mori nodded his head in approval. Ren noticed that she was going to be paired with Kyoya until he announced

"I'm not going to play."

Tamaki stared at Kyoya with puppy dog eyes, "What, why not?"

"I will be the one refereeing this challenge."

"What challenge?"

"Well to make this game more interesting why not put a price on it?"

"What exactly is the 'price'?" Tamaki asked cautiously.

"Well if you and Haruhi can find the other 5 then we'll spend a three day vacation at the beach, but if you lose then you'll have to do one thing for each of them."

Tamaki balanced out the odds for a moment before he smiled, "There is no way Haruhi and I will lose! Hurry and hide, we'll count to 30!" The 5 other hosts ran out of the room each pair going in different directions. Ren had no partner which meant she didn't have to worry about trying to find a hiding place for two. She had managed to wind up in a different music room. She sat down waiting for anybody to come and find her. Out of the corner of her eye she spotted a guitar. She picked it up walked to a windowsill, sat down and began to play.

Hikaru and Kaoru wondered around for a bit before Haruhi and Tamaki had spotted them. Both of the twins ran in opposite directions not noticing that they were leaving each other behind. Hikaru continued to run down different corridors until he was sure he had lost them.

"We barely made it out didn't we…." Kaoru was no where in sight. Immediately Hikaru began to panic, "Kaoru, Kaoru where are you!" there was no reply. Hikaru walked around for a bit until the sound of music was heard. He followed the music to music room 5. Slowly opening the door as to not make any noise he entered.

"Here comes the rain again

Falling from the stars

Drenched in my pain again

Becoming who we are

As my memory rests

But never forgets what I lost

Wake me up when September ends."

Hikaru watched dumbfounded 'Since when was she able to play and sing? She's…..amazing.' Hikaru snapped out of his train of thought and called out

"May I hide here with you?"

Ren jumped, messing up a note. She shot her head in the direction of the voice and spotted Hikaru. She stared at him for awhile not noticing that he had asked something. Hikaru repeated himself frustration finding a way into his tone

"May I hide here with you?"

Ren nodded her head. Hikaru began to walk around the room looking at everything he had passed. Ren spoke softly

"What happened to Kaoru, Hikaru?"

"How do you know I'm Hikaru and not Kaoru?" Hikaru smirked.

Ren stared at Hikaru for awhile before replying, "Just because you look the same doesn't mean you are the same…you guys are different no matter how you look at it….mostly by the way you act and talk."

Ren wasn't looking at Hikaru anymore instead she was looking out of the window a slight blush dusted her features, out of embarrassment from what she had just said. Hikaru stared at Ren speechless a blush began to form on his cheeks 'Whaaaaaa…..?'. Ren noticed him staring

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, hey when did you learn to play the guitar?"

"Oh um….I'm actually in a band…..with two of my other friends."

Something tugged at Hikarus' heart at the mention of other friends. He turned his attention away from her and began to look around the room again. Ren figured she must have said something wrong, putting the guitar down she walked over and tapped Hikaru on the shoulder. As Hikaru turned Ren reached her hand up and flicked Hikaru on the forehead.

"What was that for!"

Ren smiled, "Your upset, why?"

"I'm not upset!"

"You can't lie…"

"That still doesn't explain why you flicked me in the forehead!" Hikaru flicked Ren in the forehead as he said that. Ren rubbed the spot he had flicked. She gave him a glare which didn't seem to work out for her, as proven when Hikaru began to laugh at the glare

"Is that your glare? It's like watching a kitten glare at you." Hikaru continued to laugh. Ren blushed at the statement not sure if she should take it as a compliment or not. Ren heard footsteps approaching she jumped up and covered Hikarus' mouth. Moving to quickly she had stumbled a bit and both fell. Ren was sitting on top of Hikaru, her hand firmly pressed against his mouth. She looked at him sticking her finger in front of her mouth gesturing for him to stay quiet. The door burst open revealing Haruhi and Tamaki. Tamaki spoke first

"Looks like, we've interrupted these two love birds."

Ren jumped off of Hikaru immediately Tamaki shouted in triumph

"We found them all!"

As if on cue the rest of the host members walked in. Kaoru ran over to Hikaru helping him to his feet. Ren stood up and dusted herself off. Tamaki turned to Kyoya expectantly.

"Yeah I know, I know."

Tamaki began to jump up and down, "Yeah we get to spend three whole days in Hokkaido! Whooooo! Okay we head off tomorrow morning understood everyone?"

"Roger my lord!" the twins called out.

"Yaaay three day break! Three day break!" Honey jumped up and down as well. Mori nodded in approval. Kyoya shook his head. Ren spoke quietly

"I have to ask for permission first…though."

The group stared at Ren in confusion. Haruhi was the one to break the silence

"It would be better if you got permission from your parents." Ren mumbled something that none were able to hear.

"What was that you said?" The twins called out in unison.

"It's not my parents I need permission from. I need permission from my job."

"Wow you must have really cool parents, who allow you to go wherever you want!" Honey smiled.

"I guess you can say it like that…..I have to go now, if I want to be able to go on this trip."

"Where are you going?" Haruhi asked curiously.

"I told you I have to go ask my boss."

"Then lets all go. We'll be able to see where Ren works." Tamaki stated in glee.

"Um my lord, Ren just ran out of the room." Hikaru was pointing at the now open door to music room 5.

"Eh?" The group ran out the door. They had spotted Ren walking out of music room 3 carrying her bag.

"There you are! You're not getting away this time!" The twins pounced on her each held one of her arms to ensure that she wouldn't try to escape again. The rest of the group walked into music room 3 collected their things and walked back out. Ren hung her head in defeat 'Damn it I hope they won't laugh.' The twins dragged Ren out to the front of the school. They had let her go and asked

"Which way do we go now?"

"Yeah where do you work?"

Ren pointed toward the direction where Haruhis' house was. Ren began to walk in that direction but was stopped yet again by the twins.

"Nope you're going to come with us in our car." Hikaru stated plainly, pushing her into their car. Everyone had jumped into their cars Tamaki dragged Haruhi with him. The Hitachiin brothers' car was the one in front followed by the rest. They drove for a while before Ren had told them to stop. She jumped out of the car, returning a few minutes later carrying a different bag. Hikaru stared at the bag with curiosity. He pointed at the bag and asked, never taking his attention off of the bag

"What's in there?"

"Oh um….it's nothing, I just need it for work."

Hikaru pondered on the thought of what might possibly be in the bag when he eventually gave up and decided to ask a few questions instead.

"So are your parents really okay with you going to Hokkaido with us?" Ren simply shrugged her shoulders looking at the car floor. Hikaru began to loose his patients

"What do you mean you don't know?"

Ren jumped when Hikaru began to yell. Kaoru tugged at his arm trying to calm him down before he could do something he would regret later. Hikaru sighed. Ren continued to stare at the car floor but decided she might as well tell them they would find out eventually

"My parents….aren't alive anymore, neither one of them are alive anymore."

The twins stared at her not sure what to say. Hikaru decided to continue questioning her

"Why didn't you ever tell us? Did you not trust us or something?" His temper began to rise yet again.

Ren nodded her head, "I haven't allowed myself to get close to anyone. The last time I did that I ended up getting hurt and I won't allow that to happen again."

"We've known you for a while now none of us have tried to hurt you in anyway, why won't you trust us!"

Ren sat there silently pondering it over. 'What if I do let them in? What would happen then? Will I get hurt again?' Ren nodded her head and looked up at the two twins, "…..I can try, but…that's all I can do." Ren gave a faint smile. The twins both jumped on her tackling her into a hug. Ren had let a yelp escape from her lips. The twins began to coo in unison

"Oh aren't you adorable, we promise we won't hurt you. Just trust us."

A few minutes later Ren had told the driver to stop in front of what looked like a cosplaying restaurant. Ren hopped out of the car followed by the twins, the other cars arrived bringing the rest of the host members. Once everyone was gathered in front of the restaurant Ren told them to wait for her in a booth on the right side of the restaurant towards the back, the hosts nodded their heads showing that they understood. Ren smiled and disappeared through a side entrance of the restaurant. When the hosts reached their booth they began to talk about the place they were in. Hikaru spoke up first

"My lord you should have Haruhi get a job here, the costume would surely suit her."

All the waitresses were dressed up as Neko waitresses each smiling and greeting everyone with a friendly 'Hello how may I help you?' Tamaki turned to Haruhi hoping she would agree to the idea.

"No." She said coldly immediately stopping any perverted thoughts. Everyone began to laugh. Kaoru then nudged Tamaki in his ribs

"Hey my lord, guess what Hikaru and I learned on the drive here."

Tamakis' ears perked up, "What?" he asked in curiosity.

"We found out some pretty depressing news about Ren."

Tamakis' eyes widened, "What is it, what is it?"

"Yeah Kaoru what is it?" Honey was interested as well.

"Well on the drive here Ren had told us the reason why she doesn't need her parents' permission."

"What's the reason! What's the reason!" Honey and Tamaki were practically jumping up and down in their seats.

"It's cause both her parents are….dead." Everything went quiet at the table. Ren appeared a minute later smiling

"May I get you guys something or are you guys okay?"

All the hosts looked at Ren sorrow apparent in their eyes. Before Ren had time to react the hosts had jumped on her

"We didn't know."

"Please forgive us for not knowing."

"Ren you can eat as much cake as you want with me if it'll make you feel better."

Ren stared at each of them in confusion, "Whaaaaaaa?"

Honey looked up at Ren with puppy dog eyes, "We didn't know you didn't have parents!" Honey tackled her into a hug. Ren looked at Honey then at the other hosts. She smiled getting up and helping Honey up as well

"Thank you for caring but, you really don't have to be sorry." The hosts smiled at her. Ren left returning a few minutes' later caring glasses of water for each of them on her tray. Haruhi gasped. Everyone looked at her. Haruhi asked

"So did your boss say you can come with us to Hokkaido?"

Ren nodded her head the other hosts began to converse amongst each other while Ren went back to work. Hikaru was watching her the whole time. 'What a pretty smile, that Neko costume really suits her.' Kaoru had noticed Hikaru staring, giving an evil smirk he stated loudly

"Ren really looks cute in that Neko costume, doesn't she?"

Honey smiled, "Yeah she does." Mori and Haruhi nodded in agreement. Tamaki simply hugged Haruhi replying

"None are cuter than my Haruhi."

Hikarus' temper began to rise but he wasn't sure why. He shook his head from these thoughts and decided to be apart of the conversations at the table. Hours had passed until finally Ren had returned to the table. Honey was asleep leaning on Mori. Haruhi was also asleep but was leaning on Tamaki. The twins were drowsy and almost hadn't noticed when Ren approached the table. Kyoya was sitting not showing whether he was tired or not. Ren figured he was but just didn't want to show it.

"My boss said I can go to Hokkaido."

Tamaki smiled in reply. Hikarus' heart jumped for joy but he didn't show it instead he smiled, Kaoru smiled as well. Mori nodded smiling. The twins got up from their seats dragging Ren with them followed by Mori who picked up Honey making sure not to wake him up. Tamaki lifted Haruhi up walking out. Kyoya was the last to leave. 'How much will this trip cost?' The other two hosts' cars went in different directions. The ones with the twins and Ren continued in the direction they had come from. Kaoru was laying down on the row of seats in front of Ren and Hikaru, leaving them sitting next to each other. Hikaru felt nervous but couldn't understand why. He slowly began to get irritated, when he felt a weight on his shoulder snapping him out of his thoughts. He turned to see what it was that was on him. His breath caught in his throat, Ren was leaning her head on his shoulder fast asleep. Hikaru stared at her happiness replacing the feelings of irritation he had a few seconds ago. He smiled contently, slowly his eyes began to close and before he knew it he was fast asleep. Kaoru opened one eye, looking at the sight in front of him. Ren had her head resting on Hikarus' shoulder asleep. While Hikaru rested his head on top of hers unknowingly he had wrapped his arms around her protectively. Kaoru smiled 'I hope this time he figures it out himself.' Kaoru taped on the drivers' window

"Take us home."

"What about the miss?"

"She's coming with us."

Authors note:

Sorry it took me a while to write this a few things happened so it delayed my writing, but as a sorry I made this chapter a bit longer than the other two. Hope you enjoy and please review. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Headed to Hokkaido

Sunlight peeked through the window giving light to a viola colored room. The only items occupying the room were a black nightstand that had clothing neatly folded on top of it and a bed with matching colored covers with white pillows. A forest of black hair was scattered all over the pillow. Ren began to stretch letting out a yawn as she did so. Slowly she sat up. Rubbing her eye she began to look around to what she expected to be her room but wasn't. Panic was the first emotion she felt 'What…? When….? Where….? Where am I?' Ren threw the covers off from herself and almost screamed. 'WHERE ARE MY CLOTHE!' Instead of her black skinny jeans and shirt, she had on a soft grey nightgown. Ren spotted her clothing folded nicely sitting on top of the nightstand. She quickly grabbed them and immediately changed. Once she was done she ran straight for the door. She paused momentarily 'Wait….WHO CHANGED MY CLOTHE!' Ren shook her head out of these thoughts knowing that the conclusion of the thought would be a horrible one. Slowly opening the door she peered out spotting no one in the hallway. She walked out into the hallway turning her head left and right to see if anyone was around. She ran down the hall keeping her eyes peeled for any signs of life and anyway out. Ren was gasping for breath she had been running around for at least 20 minutes now and hadn't seen anyone at all 'Where _is_ everyone!' Ren was agitated, tired, and hungry, not a good combination for her. She continued to walk around. Panic was replaced with a killing intent.

Else where in the mansion the Hitachiin brothers were just getting up. Hikaru had yet again pushed Kaoru off the bed unknowingly and was now paying for it.

"How could you just push me off the bed like that? The floor is cold you know!"

"I told you I'm sorry can't you drop it?"

The twins continued to argue but were stopped when one of the maids had walked in bowing respectfully.

"Good morning masters. I am pleased to see you are well. Tamaki told me to tell you, not forget to meet in front of the school at 12 today."

"Thank you." The twins said in unison.

"Oh and lastly, we seemed to have lost the guest you brought last night."

"What!" Kaoru yelled.

"What guest?" Hikaru asked confused.

"I told the driver to bring us home last night so we didn't drop off Ren, instead we brought her here."

"We? What do you mean we? I had no clue you brought her here!"

"It's not that big of a deal. The real problem is that she's gone missing!"

Hikaru didn't reply instead he stood up and got dressed in silence. Kaoru followed suit. When Hikaru was done he walked to the door before he walked out he turned

"She better not have left the mansion." The words were dripping with disdain.

"Oh no master she is still in the mansion we just don't know where." The maid said nonchalantly.

Hikaru stormed out. Kaoru sighed shaking his head.

"Um master if I may ask. Why is master Hikaru upset?"

Kaoru gave a faint smile, "He has feelings he can't understand. He's had them before."

The maid stared at Kaoru a bit confused but didn't ask.

Hikaru walked down the halls until he reached the guest room door. He opened the door but found no one there, instead there was a soft grey colored nightgown on the floor. Hikaru sighed and walked out of the room his thoughts were spinning in his head which seemed to agitate him more than he already was. 'What exactly am I mad at? Is it 'cause Ren is somewhere in this mansion or is it 'cause Kaoru let her into the mansion?' He wasn't able to pin point exactly what it was that was bothering him. Hikaru was violently knocked out of his thoughts when he ended up hitting the floor.

"OW, watch where you're going!" Hikaru growled. He stood up dusting himself off.

Ren was sitting on the floor in front of him. When he looked at her a dark aura was visible around her. Her bangs were covering her face but the glare she was giving was apparent through them. This glare was much more harsh and colder than the last time she attempted to do it. Hikaru stared at her in dismay. Ren stood up dusted herself off calmly and began to approach Hikaru an evil smirk etched on her face. Hikaru was backing away but didn't get far, for Ren reached out and grabbed his shirt.

"WHERE AM I?" Ren shouted.

"You're at our mansion. The least you could d be is thankful about it."

"Thankful! You guys kidnapped me!"

"I didn't even know you were here until a few minutes ago!"

'Where's the exit?" she asked coldly.

"Down the hall make a left…"

He was cut off when Ren pulled him by the shirt in the direction he had just mentioned. Ren continued to pull him around listening to the directions she was getting until they reached the front door. The door was swung open. Ren walked out, turning she bowed

"Thank you for showing me to the exit."

Hikaru nodded his head acting like he didn't care. Ren hugged him catching him completely off guard. She didn't seem to be letting go any time soon.

"Hikaru….I'm sorry for being rude earlier. Oh and I hope you get over whatever is bothering you. See you later."

Ren let go of Hikaru but when she tried to walk away she wasn't able to, Hikaru was hugging her now. He pulled her towards him and rested his head on her shoulder. He in-hailed deeply and sighed.

"How do you know I'm upset?"

"You're not energetic like usual." She stated simply.

Hikaru chuckled, "You're weird."

Slowly Hikaru released Ren. She smiled up at him he returned it with a warm smile as well. The moment was ruined when Rens' stomach growled from hunger. Ren put her hand on top of her stomach a blush covered her face. Hikaru began to laugh.

"Care to come inside for breakfast?"

Ren nodded her head all the confidence she had a few minutes ago were now gone. The two first years walked back into the mansion, they walked into the kitchen and found that it was empty. The sound of Rens' stomach was heard yet again this time a bit louder, Rens' face flushed. Hikaru said something that almost caused her to faint.

"Guess we're going to have to wait until we get to Hokkaido. I remembered we gave the cooks the day off because no one was going to be home."

Hikaru turned to Ren regretting the words he had just uttered. Ren was staring at Hikaru a dark aura was emanating off her yet again. Ren tossed Hikaru out of the kitchen and slammed the doors shut. 20 minutes' had passed, and during those 20 minutes ear splitting sounds came out from the kitchen at one point a scream was heard. Hikaru jumped from the couch he was sitting on and ran straight to the kitchen. Pushing the door open he began to search for the source of the scream but found nothing. Ren wasn't in the kitchen anymore no sign of any one stepping foot in the kitchen was seen. He was startled when she appeared behind him and said in a soft tone.

"Breakfast is ready….I put the food in the dining room hope you don't mind."

Hikaru followed Ren to the dining room 'Can she even cook?' he was about to ask her when all types of food smells hit him. Hikaru began to drool when he saw miso soup, nori, tamagoyaki, rice, and broiled fish with some tsukemono. He noticed there were three different servings.

"Who else is eating with us?"

"….Kaoru…"On cue Kaoru walked in.

"I see the cooks decided to make us breakfast before they left."

"Ren made it."

"Eh, really?"

Ren nodded her head she motioned to the table. The twins looked at each other for a moment before Hikaru sighed.

"Look I'm…sorry about this morning. Can you forgive me?"

"Yeah, would you care to play a game?"

Hikaru stared at Kaoru in confusion. Kaoru simply gestured to Ren who was now eating the food. Hikaru gave an evil smirk and nodded his head. The twins walked over to the table both had an evil smirk plastered onto their faces. Rens' heart sunk she had seen that expression on them many times before, whom ever was on the receiving end always had something bad coming their way.

"Would you care to play a game?" the twins asked.

Ren nodded her head trying her best not to show that she was worried.

"You don't…"

"…..Have a choice."

"The game is if the food is good we will do one thing for you, anything at all, but if we win you have to do one thing for each of us." The twins said in unison.

Ren gulped she watched as the twins sat down and began to eat the food, she had all ready finished hers'. The twins showed no emotions when they were done. Ren backed away towards the door but before she could make a run for it the twins called out

"We…..DIDN'T like the food."

Rens' heart sunk 'Dammit, I knew it.' She let out a sigh, "Okay what do you want?"

"Nothing now we have to meet up with the rest in about an hour and we haven't packed yet." Hikaru stated plainly.

"What! I have to go see you guys later!"

With that Ren ran out of the mansion and headed home. Hikaru was staring at the spot she had just recently been occupying. A feeling of emptiness was overcoming him. Kaoru noticed him staring, pulling him by the sleeve they went to their room to pack.

In the front of Ouran academy the rest of the hosts were standing listening to Kyoya explain how they would get to Hokkaido. Ren had just arrived and had missed what it was Kyoya was saying. The hosts' were still waiting for the twins to arrive and were now doing their own things. Tamaki and Haruhi were messing around with each other. It was mostly Tamaki who was messing with Haruhi saying that she was cute and causing her to blush. Mori was swinging Honey around because it was something Honey wanted to do for fun, leaving Ren with Kyoya. Ren was leaning on one of the hosts' luxury cars not really caring whose car it was. She had been lost in thought when Kyoya called her. Not hearing him she completely ignored him causing him to call her name a bit louder this time, "Ren!"

"…..Eh…?"

"Like I was saying, about your job, you do know that you are not permitted to have one while in school right?"

Ren nodded her head not startled by the question one bit, "I know. I actually made a deal with the chairman"

"Oh really, and what would that be if I may ask?"

"It's fairly simple. As long as I keep my grades as a 'B' or above I can keep my job."

"I see, as long as you have it all under control I guess."

"So far I do." Ren mumbled.

"Did you say something?"

Ren nodded her head. That was the end of their short yet informative talk. Another half hour had passed when the twins finally arrived. All the hosts' bound toward the twins, each yelling about how late they had arrived. They simply shrugged it off. Ren stared at the group 'They all seem so happy with each other….' Ren still felt like an outsider. It was true she had been with them for over a month now but she still felt like a stranger intruding on a happy family. 'How am I going to last three days like this?' The feeling of intrusion grew more and more.

"Ren we're leaving already, you coming or not?" Hikaru was calling out gesturing for her to join the rest. Ren shook her head out of her thoughts and walked over to the rest. Everyone was standing near one of the luxury cars the other three had left. Ren waited patiently for everyone to get into the car but nobody seemed to be moving. Right when she was about to ask what was taking so long Kaoru called out.

"Ren go over there with Hikaru really quick he needs your help."

Ren nodded her head and went to Hikarus aid. When Kaoru saw that Ren was out of earshot he called to all the other hosts and began to discuss things. Elsewhere Ren had managed to find Hikaru.

"Um…Kaoru told me you were looking for me?"

"No I wasn't."

"Eh…..but…he said."

"I don't need help with anything I was just waiting for everyone to get into the car already."

"Oh."

Awkward silence replaced the small talk but Kaoru called out to the two causing them both to sigh in relief. They walked back to the other hosts noticing they had already jumped into the car. Hikaru entered the car followed by Ren. The hosts were giving the two a grin, Kyoya and Mori included. All the seats in the car were taken leaving Hikaru and Ren sitting next to each other. They wouldn't have mind but the seats that were left were rather squished together meaning the whole ride to the plane they would be in physical contact with each other. Ren sat down and tried to push herself as far away from Hikaru as possible to no avail. The only way the two managed to get comfortable was when Hikaru reached his arm over Ren's shoulders and her legs rested slightly on top of his legs. The whole ride to the plane, Rens' and Hikarus' face were a bright red. The other hosts tried their best not to laugh at their embarrassment. The car had reached its destination leaving the hosts to jump on the plane and head to Hokkaido. Tamaki and honey were both jumping in excitement.

"Three day break! Three day break!" The two blonds were shouting in glee.

Haruhi smiled and followed them into the plane. Mori followed suit as well as Kyoya. The twins jumped into the plane both fidgeting in excitement before they completely entered they called out to Ren.

"Don't forget you owe each of us one thing we want."

Ren watched as they entered 'There is now way I'm going to survive this.'

Authors note: I forgot to put this in the first chapter but I think now would be a good time to put it.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Ouran. I only own Ren and I don't own the song 'When September Ends' Green Day owns that song. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review I want to know what I can improve on. Thank you. =^-^=

-From King Kazma555

P.S. Nori is edible seaweed and Tamagoyaki is a grilled egg omelette which is made by rolling several layers of cooked egg, it is sweeter than a normal omelette would be. Lastly Tsukemono are pickled vegetables, usually they are pickled in salt or brine.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: First Day in Hokkaido

The plane dropped the group off at Kyoyas' summer house, it was already sunset when they had reach it. On the way there the group began to plan what they were going to do. When the plane had landed nobody reached an agreement on what to do on their break so they decided to wing it until it was necessary. All of the hosts piled out of the plane and ran to the summer home. Each host got their own separate room except for the twins who preferred to share a room. Ren picked the room most secluded from the rest. Ren left the room momentarily to go make sure she hadn't dropped anything, on her return she found that her bags weren't in the room anymore. Ren ran around the room checking under, above, inside everything that was in the room. By the time she was done she was lying in the center of the room when Kaoru walked by.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"….Looking for my bags."

"Oh Hikaru took them to the room next to ours."

"What, why!"

Ren got up and dashed out of the room. She ran straight to the room Kaoru had mentioned and sure enough there were her things in the center of the room. Ren grabbed her things and tossed it on the bed, she lied down and stared at the ceiling, closing her eyes enjoying the peace…..until Hikaru walked into the room. Thinking Ren was asleep he walked into the room. He sat next to her unmoving form and found himself to be rather calm and relaxed around her. 'Hmm she seems peaceful. I wonder what it is she's dreaming about?' He was slowly becoming drowsy, giving a small yawn he laid next to her on the floor, watching her sleeping form. What he didn't know was that Ren was awake, but it was too late he himself had already fallen asleep. Hearing relaxed breathing Ren opened her eyes to find a sound asleep Hikaru. A soft smile crept onto her face. 'He looks cute when he's asleep…..wait, WHAT! I….did I just think he was cute. No there's no way!' Ren continued to stare at Hikaru until she wasn't able to breath anymore, the air around her seemed to get thicker and she needed to get out now. Hastily standing up, she pulled a pillow off of the bed along with a blanket. She carefully set the pillow under Hikarus' head as to not wake him and tossed the blanket on top of him. While walking out she closed the door quietly but, as soon as she turned she found herself nose to nose with Kaoru.

"Hey have you seen Hikaru by any chance?"

Ren pulled her head back her face was now flush, "He's in the room."

Kaoru gave a sly smile, "You were in a room _**alone**_ with him? You didn't do anything you know….pervy to him right?"

The comment made Rens' face an even darker shade of red than it already was. Ren walked passed Kaoru not answering the innuendo. When Ren turned the corner Kaoru walked into the room. He spotted Hikaru lying on the ground with a pillow supporting his head and a dark blue blanket covered his body. Kaoru smiled and went over to Hikrau. He knelt down next to him. Nudging him softly he tried to wake him up.

"Hikaru get up. You have to go to your bed."

Hikaru simply turned over trying to get away from the source of the noise to no avail. Kaoru continued until Hikaru shot up yelling.

"I'm sleeping so leave me alone!"

"Not until you go to your own room."

"What?" Hikaru looked around the room, not finding any of his belongings in the room. He turned to Kaoru confusion apparent in his features. Kaoru sighed.

"I'm not sure what happened but all I know is that you were in the room alone with Ren but she left a few minutes ago. I found you asleep on the floor."

"She didn't stay?" Hikaru mumbled to himself.

"EH?"

"Nothing…lets go." The twins walked out of the room leaving the blanket and pillow sprawled on the floor. They entered the room right next to Rens'. On the roof Ren was staring up at the now full moon. She breathed in deeply and let out a sigh. 'What exactly happened? I was just staring at him and before I knew it I was having a panic attack.' She let out another sigh.

"Taking a break from the group?" A voice behind her startled her. She shot her head back and saw Tamaki standing with a small smile on his face. Ren nodded her head. Tamaki walked over and sat next to her letting out a sigh as he did so.

"So Ren, there still isn't much we know about you just that you're a girl, you have a job, and have no parents…why won't you let us in?"

Ren didn't answer not that she didn't want to it was just she didn't know how too. Every one of her, so called friends, never actually took their time to try to figure anything about her. Also she was never one to talk about herself she preferred to listen to other people. Tamaki noticed she was at a loss for words and decided to change the subject.

"Why are you up here? Did someone upset you?"

"…No I just need some air…and you?"

"Same I just need some air."

There was a short awkward silence that Ren broke first, "Hey….what are we going to do tomorrow?"

Tamaki beamed his eyes twinkling with excitement, "We're going to go to the beach tomorrow!"

Horror spread through Ren. 'The beach, I can't. Why the beach?' Ren did her best to hide her horror with a smile that seemed to fool Tamaki, as proven when he replied.

"Glad you're excited too. Okay well I'll see you tomorrow, goodnight."

Tamaki waved goodbye as he left. Ren looked up at the moon one last time 'Hopefully they won't find out.'

The sound of birds chirping and the commotion coming from down stairs woke the Hitachiin twins. Hikaru had yet again pushed Kaoru off the bed. The twins were walking down the stairs, Hikaru trying his best to get Kaoru to forgive him.

"I told you I'm sorry. You know this is always going to happen."

"I know that's why I'm going to move to the room next to you."

"Fine!"

The twins turned their attention to the other hosts and what they saw made the two burst out in laughter. Tamaki and Haruhi were covered in flour while Mori and Honey both had frosting on their faces both trying to wipe it off. Ren was pushing the group out of the kitchen to the living room where Kyoya was sitting. The twins walked into the living room. Kaoru decided to join the rest of the group leaving Hikaru standing in the doorway. Ren was headed back to the kitchen when Hikaru stopped her mid-step.

"What happened to them?"

"They….tried to help me cook."

Hikaru continued to laugh the sound of his laugh seemed to give some warmth to Ren, which confused her. When Hikaru was done laughing Ren headed back to the kitchen when Hikaru yet again stopped her.

"Can I help you?"

Ren looked at him contemplating. The question had startled her but she could use the help. Nodding her head Hikaru joined Ren in the kitchen. Ren pulled two aprons out of a closet handing a dark blue one to Hikaru while she took the black one.

"Okay so where do we start?"

"Crack the eggs please." She said in a soft tone.

Hikaru nodded his head and began. While he was doing so he began to think of the night before. 'She didn't stay' Hikaru became irritated when he was done cracking the eggs he walked over to the counter Ren was standing at and slammed the bowl down onto the counter. A bit of the egg splashed onto Ren and himself. Ren couldn't care less about the egg what she was more worried about was Hikaru. She tried her best not to show she wasn't scared but failed when her body began to tremble from fear. Hikaru wasn't quite sure what set him off but he felt a sudden urge of annoyance surge through him.

"Why did you leave?"

"Wha…?"

"Why did you leave me alone in the room?"

'Was this why he got mad?' Fear slowly slipped away from Ren and brought in curiosity instead. She stopped trembling and mustered up as much courage as she could.

"You were sleeping and it would have been inappropriate for me to stay."

Hikaru stared at her at a loss for words, his temper increasing from what it was a little bit ago. 'Why…..why does it matter if she left? It isn't that big of a deal anyways right?' Hikarus' temper continued to grow with each passing moment. Ren noticed unsure of what to do, she did the first thing that came to mind. Ren pulled Hikaru into a warm embrace.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again."

Hikarus' anger slowly subsided he couldn't help but hug her back. Ren let go and said in a soft tone.

"We have to continue breakfast." She gave a small smile. Hikaru smiled and nodded in approval.

After breakfast the maids of the house cleared the dishes and the hosts headed for the beach. The two blonds were running towards the water jumping in excitement. Haruhi and Mori were smiling and chasing after the two. Kyoya had set up a chair and umbrella, relaxing underneath the shade. The twins were messing around with water guns they had brought. Ren was sitting a bit farther from where Kyoya had set up his chair, right underneath the shade of a palm tree, the feeling of dread filling her. She wasn't wearing her usual dark colored clothe, instead she was wearing a soft light green sweater that had sleeves that were cut around the elbows with shorts that were a light blue. The memory of how she got these clothes kept replaying in her head.

After breakfast all the hosts ran to their rooms to gather their things for the beach. The twins shoved a bathing suit at Haruhi and pushed her in the bathroom, refusing to let her out until she had the bathing suit on underneath her clothing. Ren walked passed the commotion to get to her room. The twins saw her walk by and Kaoru couldn't help but ask.

"Ren, what are you going to wear for the beach?"

Ren turned startled by the question, "What?"

"Well are you going to wear dark clothing like usual?"

Ren nodded her head. Kaoru turned to Hikaru their eyes met, as if they understood each other the two turned to Ren both wearing a smirk on their faces. Ren backed away but was caught by two maids who looked identical to each other.

"Take her and make sure she is wearing something fitting her and the place she will be in." The twins said in unison.

"Yes masters, right away."

The maids dragged her back to her room and began rummaging through clothing. One maid was looking for a nice blouse and pants, while the other maid looked for a nice bathing suit. The end results were this, a soft light green sweater with short sleeves and light blue shorts. The bathing suit she was wearing didn't bother her as much. It was a two piece the bottom part were short shorts that were a soft grey color with a red outlining. The top appeared like a shirt but there were no sleeves or cloth covering her shoulder, it was held up by string that tied behind her neck. She looked over at Haruhi. The twins had forced her into a yellow sweater that at least had sleeves covering her arms with dark brown shorts. Everyone was running around chasing each other with water Ren smiled at the view in contentment slowly falling asleep. Tamaki was now in the water splashing with Haruhi, Honey was in a floating donut swimming around with Mori. The twins….she had lost all sight of them while Kyoya was still sitting under the umbrella, unsure if he had fallen asleep, shades were covering his eyes. After a while Ren had dozed off under the shade of the tree.

Hikaru and Kaoru were running around spraying each other with the water guns they had brought, when they spotted Ren slowly becoming drowsy. They snuck over behind the tree and when it appeared she had fallen asleep, they pounced. They jumped out from behind the tree spraying her until her clothes were soaked. Ren jumped up shooting her head left and right until she spotted the twins standing directly in front of her. Both were laughing at her reaction, mostly the face she had made when she woke up, it was a mix of terror, confusion, and shock. The twins were holding their sides from all the laughter when they stopped they noticed Ren wasn't where she was a few seconds ago. They turned to walk back to the group but stopped in their tracks. Standing in front of them was Ren holding a different water gun, unsure of where she got it from. She was wearing her bathing suit instead, to let her shorts and sweater dry. She was aiming the gun at the twins and without warning she shot at them. The water hit them full on their chests but unlike their warmer beach water this one was ice cold causing them to jump and begin to shiver violently. Ren was laughing, watching them running around trying to get warm again. When the twins managed to compose themselves they shouted in unison.

"What was that for and why's the water so cold?"

Ren continued to giggle but managed to replied, "That's for waking me up and I just mixed the water with a few ice cubes."

The twins stared at her but smiled, "Then the war is on!"

The three continued to spray each other with their water guns. When they were done the three sat under the tree Ren had fallen asleep under, all three laughing.

"It was funny when Kaoru tried shooting at you but ended up falling, landing on his face." Hikaru laughed out.

"Not as bad when you pushed Ren thinking it was me. She ended up hitting the palm tree." Kaoru was laughing as well.

Ren was sitting in between the two she had put her sweater back on along with her shorts. She was smiling in content. The day was actually very fun and she didn't have to get into the ocean to have fun. She was hugging her knees slowly falling asleep between the two laughing twins when she heard Haruhis' voice call out.

"Hey Ren, do you want to come walk with me?"

Ren looked up at Haruhi and nodded her head. Standing up the two females began to walk away from the group. It had been 5 minutes already and neither one had spoken a word. Haruhi not wanting to deal with the awkward silence anymore decided to speak first.

"So…..where do you want to reach?"

"Ren stared back at Haruhi confused. Haruhi caught the look Ren gave and elaborated, "Do you want to walk over to that peak?" Haruhi was pointing at a cliff that overlooked the ocean. Ren nodded her head.

"Hey we want to go too."

The two shot their heads back and saw the rest of the group. Ren smiled back at them as well as Haruhi, the two were happy that there would be other people around instead of their awkward silence. Once the group caught up to the two females they began to head toward the cliff. Ren watched as Tamaki automatically walked over to Haruhi. Honey and Mori were ahead of the group, Honey was on Moris' back getting a piggy back ride. Kyoya was a few feet in front of her walking silently. Kaoru ran over to Tamaki and Haruhi saying things that embarrassed Tamaki, as proven when he began to shout and blush at Kaoru. Ren giggled at the sight but intrusion began to move in again. She stopped walking and stared at the people in front of her, tears were forming in her eyes, why? She simply couldn't understand why. The tears stayed at the corners of her eyes, giving a weak smile she sighed. Her breath caught in her throat when some ones hand grabbed her shoulder. She turned around, finding Hikaru smiling. She turned her head so he wouldn't notice the tears but failed.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm just a bit tired." She replied while yawning and stretching a little, trying her best to make her lie believable.

Hikaru smiled, "Okay then come on or you'll be left behind."

Without thinking Hikaru grabbed hold of Rens' hand and dragged her to the rest who were now at the top of the cliff. When they reached everyone Honey shouted

"When did you two start dating?"

"We're not." Hikaru replied.

"Then why are you holding hands?"

"Eh?"

The two looked at their hands and sure enough their fingers were intertwined with one another's. Rens' face flushed a bright pink along with Hikarus'. Immediately releasing each others hand they began to scoot away from each other. The hosts watched the sun slowly hide behind the horizon splashing the sky with amazing colors. Purples and oranges merged threw the skies giving it an almost magical look, clouds lingering here and there. Ren walked to the tip of the cliff admiring the colors, Haruhi joined her at the tip of the cliff as well. Tamaki raised his voice.

"Be careful you two, we don't want you falling off."

The two nodded their heads and returned to staring at the skies. Haruhi took in a big intake of air and released it.

"Beautiful isn't it?"

"Yeah it is."

Haruhi took a few more steps forward not really watching where she stepped. A rock slipped from under her foot causing her to trip forward. Ren jumped from her spot reaching her arm out to catch Haruhi. She pulled on her arm throwing her back towards Tamaki who was now at the spot they were at. He caught Haruhi holding her tightly. The force of it all caused Ren to fall instead of Haruhi as if they swapped places. Before Ren fell off the cliff completely she whispered almost inaudibly.

"Help…."

The hosts watched as Ren fell from the cliff and plummeted toward the water. Hikaru charged off the cliff after her. The other hosts ran back to the beach scanning the waters for any sign of life.

"There they are!" Honey cried out pointing at an orange blob with a mix of soft green trudging out of the water. The hosts ran up to the two, Ren was unconscious in Hikarus' arms. He was caring her bridal style, his face etched with concern. Hikaru looked at the other hosts and gave a weak smile.

"Let's go home."

The hosts arrived at the house around dinner time the maids were still setting up which gave the hosts time to change. As the hosts headed towards their rooms they heard Haruhi give a sigh of frustration. Tamaki looked at her with a small frown.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing really, it's just so far Ren has been getting hurt because of me…"

"Not true. She got hurt from her choices and I'm glad she protected you."

Tamaki pulled her into a tight embrace. Hikaru heard the conversation. Anger began to bubble in him 'How can they say that? It's true the choices she made were good but got her hurt. Like when Haruhi tipped the coffee over and now when Haruhi was about to fall, but they don't seem to care if Ren is hurt or not!' Hikaru pushed pass the rest of the group heading straight for Rens' room. He walked into the room and set Ren on the bed covering her with the blanket. Hikaru sat on the floor next to the bed remembering exactly what had happened.

As he watched Ren fall over he heard her whisper a 'help'. Unconsciously he ran for her jumping off the cliff as he did so. He managed to grab her arm and pulled her into a tight embrace as they hit the water but before they had hit the water Ren whispered to Hikaru.

"I'm sorry."

After the words escaped her lips she had fainted body trembling from either fear or cold he wasn't sure.

Hikaru looked back at the sleeping form on the bed giving a tired smile he replied, "Its' okay just…..don't scare me like that again." Hikaru walked out of the room a smile still on his face but was instantly removed when he saw the other hosts. He was still upset with them. He walked to his room without saying anything to the rest. Kaoru spotted him, deciding to leave him alone he approached Tamaki and Haruhi. Tamaki was in the middle of saying goodnight to Haruhi when Kaoru interrupted.

"Hey do you guys want to hang out with me and Hikaru tomorrow? We're going to a water park."

"That sounds like fun!" Tamaki was jumping in excitement. It gave him something to do and he wouldn't have to worry about making plans for tomorrow either.

"Yeah, it does sound like fun. We'll go."

"'Kay see you tomorrow then."

The couple nodded their heads and waved goodnight to Kaoru. Kaoru gave a small smirk as he entered his new room. 'Maybe this will help him a bit.'

Author's note: Sorry it took long to update but I was grounded for a bit and I didn't have internet at home for a while so please forgive me. Also I put two chapters up this time as a thank you for my readers and…..patience. Again thank you. Also PM me if you want I accept both reviews and PMs. =^-^=


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Day Two

Hikaru and Ren were sitting side by side in one of Kyoyas' luxury cars both weren't sure what happened or how they ended up here.

Hikaru woke up to an ecstatic twin brother shouting things that Hikaru almost didn't catch until Kaoru uttered out.

"Ren, Tamaki, and Haruhi are waiting for you downstairs."

Hikarus' head shot up from the pillow, eyes falling on his brother, "What!"

"They're waiting to go to the water park with you."

"I never said I was going to a water park!"

"Well it's too late to back out now, so hurry up and get dressed don't forget your bathing suit and a towel."

Kaoru walked out of the room leaving a bewildered Hikaru rushing around the room gathering his things. Hikaru walked into the living room wearing soft tan colored cargo shorts with a hoody similar to the one Ren wore the day before only in a light blue shade. Tamaki was just reaching the living room door when Hikaru called out to Tamaki.

"My lord."

Tamaki turned, wearing jeans and a dark grey v-neck t-shirt, with an over shit that was a darker shade of grey, giving a smile he asked, "You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go already."

Tamaki and Hikaru walked into the living room both had there breaths caught in their throat. There standing in the center of the room was Ren and Haruhi, both were wearing sundresses. Haruhis' sundress had a floral patter with a dark brown ribbon that went around the waist. Rens' sundress was white with the exception of blue flowers that sat in one of the corners of the dress along with a dark blue ribbon that went around her waist. Ren was half hiding behind Haruhi scared of the criticism she might get.

"Kaorus' maids forced us into this." Haruhi explained simply.

Hikaru shook his head, "Let's go already."

Tamaki snapped out of his trance as well nodding his head in approval. The four left the house and jumped into a car which returns them to their current state, Haruhi and Tamaki sitting in the row of seats in front of them, leaving Hikaru and Ren sitting next to each other in the backseats. Ren was focusing at the outside world enjoying how everything seemed to be zooming pass her. Hikaru had opened his window to allow air to flow through the car, for it seemed to be quite hot in the car. It seemed to take hours until they reached the water park, the whole drive there, there was a vexatious ambience filling the car. Once the car pulled up to the water park the two first years were the first to rush out of the car not being able to take the aura in the car any longer. The four hosts walked into the water park all bursting with excitement with the exception of Ren and Haruhi. As they walked through the entrance Tamaki grabbed Haruhi by the arm and ran away from the other two hosts shouting over his shoulder.

"See you two later!"

Hikaru and Ren watched as they disappeared in a crowd of people. They turned to each other Ren gave a smile.

"Where do you want to go first?"

"Hmmmmm. How about that one?"

Ren looked in the direction Hikaru was pointing in and what she saw made her heart drop. It was a slide that reached about 30 feet high with twists and turns that caused Rens' stomach to cramp. Hikaru grabbed Ren by the arm and pulled her towards the attraction. They stopped briefly to change into their swimsuits and set their things on a couple of chairs near a pool that had waves flowing across it. They went to the ride Hikaru pointed at before and as they waited in line Rens' anxiety grew more and more. Hikaru noticed but wasn't sure what to do.

"Hey it'll….be fine, okay?"

Ren looked up at Hikaru giving a weak smile, "I'm fine." The lie was ruined when she began to shake.

Hikaru smiled and hugged Ren from behind, "I'll go down with you okay?"

"Thank you."

Everyone around was staring at them all whispering their own opinion. Ren and Hikaru were ignoring them mostly because they weren't paying attention and didn't hear them.

"Look aren't they a cute couple?"

"Oh, I wish I was her."

"There is no way she is going to leave with him today."

The last comment was made by a blond who had unique forest green eyes. The one piece she was wearing gave her the appearance of a maid. She was staring at the two giving an evil smirk. Ren and Hikaru approached the front of the slide Hikaru never released her from the embrace. They sat at the top and slowly began to slip down the slide. Ren reached out grabbing the arm that was around her waist gripping tightly. As they began to gain speed going down the slide Rens' grip grew tighter and tighter. Eventually Rens' eyes closed the experience being terrifying. Hikaru noticed and held her tighter reassuring her. As they reached the bottom Ren took a big intake of air along with Hikaru. As they hit the water a yelp was heard. Hikaru came out of the water first. He began to look around for Ren, when he spotted her clinging to a wall. He swam towards her confused.

"What are you doing?"

"Enjoying the feel of the tile?"

"….the truth."

"I…..I can't swim." Ren was blushing thinking Hikaru would laugh and leave her in the pool. Sure enough he began to laugh but he didn't leave her, instead he swam over and gently pulled her away from the wall. Ren refused to let go of the wall, her grip getting tighter. Hikaru pulled her harder until her fingers slipped from their grip on the wall.

"Trust me. You said you would."

"…I said I would try."

"Well this is your chance to try."

Ren began to relax slightly still mostly tense, but she allowed herself to be pulled away from the wall. Hikaru smirked slightly he pulled her away from the wall leaving it at about arms length away from Ren. He turned her around so they were face to face with each other.

"See wasn't so hard was it?"

Ren shook her head she began to shake.

"Okay first start kicking your legs back and forth." Ren did as she was told. Hikaru continued his instructions being surprisingly at peace not once did he get frustrated. There were times when Ren would begin to sink but Hikaru would come and get her telling her not to push herself.

"If I don't then who will?"

"…..I will just not so much okay?"

"'Kay."

"Well you learned how to swim so do you want to go try some other rides? We've only gotten on one."

Ren laughed but nodded her. Hikaru lead her out of the oddly shaped pool to different types of rides. The first one the two got on was the slide they had gone on before this time they each went separately. Ren lead Hikaru to a ride that consisted of four people each time, meaning Hikaru and Ren would be on the floatation device with two other people. The two first years waited patiently for the lifeguard to find two extra people to go with them. Ren was excited but did her best not to show it while Hikaru couldn't careless if the whole world knew how he felt at the moment. A moment later two girls approached them one was wearing a two piece with short brown hair and eyes that matched the color of her hair perfectly. The other one was wearing a one piece that gave her the appearance of a maid, she had rather long blond hair and her eyes were a beautiful green. The brown haired girl sat next to Ren leaving the blond to sit next to Hikaru. The life guard began to push the floatation device when the blond haired girl spoke.

"Hello my name is Ayaka and my friends name is Haruno." Ayaka gestured to the brown haired girl.

"Hi." Haruno waved.

Ren stayed silent the fear of people returning. Instead Ren looked down taking her attention away from the other two females. Hikaru simply replied.

"My name is Hikaru pleased to meet you."

"Nice to meet you tooooooooo!" Ayaka and Haruno were shouting the four hadn't noticed that the floaty had reached a peak and was now plunging toward the water. Ayaka grabbed onto Hikaru exaggerating the fact that she was scared. Ren simply covered her face with her bangs but it was difficult considering they were going down an incline which meant there was wind blowing around them. They had finally hit the water unknown, to Ren and Haruno, Hikaru and Ayaka had ended up falling out of the floaty. Ren looked at Haruno who smiled at Ren hoping she would finally introduce herself. Ren turned her attention to the water disappointing Haruno. Hikaru popped out of the water with Ayaka hugging him around the waist. Ren felt strange staring at them she couldn't exactly place what she felt but ignored it for the moment. Ren jumped out of the floaty and swam to the stares getting out of the small pool. When she reached the top she gestured for everyone else. The other three followed Ayaka let go of Hikaru reluctantly. When they were all out of the pool Hikaru began to lead Ren away to another attraction before they were stopped.

"Hey wait up!" The two turned. Ayaka and Haruno were still standing there

"Do you mind if we hang out with you for the day?"

Hikaru hated the idea but figured Ren would like to. "Yeah….why not?" ,Hikaru said reluctantly. The girls squealed in glee instantly making Hikaru regret his words. Ren cringed at the sound but made sure no one had noticed. The four continued on to many other rides they reached one that had people going down a slide two at a time. Hikaru went to grab Ren but Ayaka intercepted, jumping onto him while pulling him into a hug.

"Come on lets go!" Ayaka was shouting in excitement.

Hikaru was being pulled towards the entrance of the slide Ayaka sat first, waiting patiently for Hikaru to accompany her. Hikaru looked back at Ren who simply gestured for him to go. As Ren watched Hikaru sit down behind Ayaka pulling her into a tight embrace, she felt the feeling she had before 'Is it another panic attack? No it can't be. I don't feel to well' Ren looked at Haruno speaking to her for the first time that day.

"I'm not feeling well so I'm going to go down see you down there."

Haruno was left speechless she was startled to hear Ren speaking but she snapped out of it when the lifeguard called out for the next couple. Ren walked down the steps rather slowly trying to figure out what exactly it was she was feeling. She had lost herself in thought and hadn't noticed that people were calling her. She felt someone tap on her shoulder she turned and what she found surprised her.

"Ren!" ,The two shouted in glee. One was a rather tall male with scruffy short brown hair while the other was a female with waist length hair that was blood red on the top and a charcoal black underneath.

"Daichi, Emi I never thought I'd see you here. What are you doing here?"

"Oh well my uncle offered me some work for the weekend and he gave me the day off today." Daichi stated simply.

"I just wanted to tag along since I was going to be alone the whole weekend!"

"Sorry the hosts' dragged me to this place."

"I thought you hated water though?"

"I do but one of them taught me how to swim. I still don't like the water all that much."

"Oh before I forget, we have a show coming up on the….this Wednesday." Emi smiled.

"'Escaped Riot' strikes again." Ren couldn't help but giggle.

The group began to plan out the whole event causing Ren to completely forget about Hikaru.

"Okay here you have to sell these tickets okay?"

Ren nodded her head in reply. Emi pulled Ren into a hug before she began to walk away Daichi simply messed up her hair and followed after Emi. Ren smiled at the two it had been a while since she last saw them. 'Hikaru! Shoot I forgot!' Ren turned to head to the slide they were on not moments ago but before she even got the chance to head that way she spotted him. A look of betrayal was etched on his face he grit his teeth in frustration, turning away from Ren he left, Ayaka followed after him giving a slight grin. Ren watched as Hikaru walked away Ayaka grabbed his arm saying things that made him give a weak smile. Ren walked back to the chairs that had all of their belongings. She grabbed her stuff, went to the bathroom and changed. When she was done she walked out of the park the feelings of dejection started to grow along with loneliness. Ren looked at the car they had been brought in but decided to walk back instead. As she walked her thoughts became scrambled not entirely comprehending the events of the day. Ren sighed in frustration something red caught her attention. There leaning on some trash cans was a skate board appearing to be in good condition. Ren grabbed it and began to ride back to the house. Throughout the journey the image of Ayaka comforting Hikaru flashed through her mind taunting her. Ren pushed the image as far back in her mind as she could focusing more on the show that was coming up. A few minutes had passed and Ren had arrived at small shops that weren't to far from the house. Rens' stomach growled in hunger. Getting off the skateboard Ren looked into the little shops one by one to find a snack she could eat. Ren spotted Hikaru he was smiling about something and appeared to be with someone but Ren wasn't able to see who. Hikaru turned his attention to the entrance, Ren ducked behind a display of chips. The sound of Hikaru laughing was heard and Ren felt that queasy feeling again. Doing her best to go unnoticed, she left the shop. Ren rushed back to the house becoming sick to her stomach on the way. Ren propped the skateboard against the side of the house. She entered the house not noticing the welcomes she received or the questioning looks that came from Kaoru. Ren made it to her room and threw the sundress off of her changing into her usual pants and t-shirt. When she was done changing she left the room and went to the roof taking her ipod with her. Ren sat silently listening to her music the image of Ayaka and Hikaru managed to pop back into her thoughts. Ren gave out a sigh.

"Where's everyone else?"

Ren jumped turning to find Kaoru, "…I left without them."

"Why? Did something happen?"

Ren didn't reply she turned her attention back to the now setting sun. Kaoru walked over to Rens' side deciding to join her, he sat down next to her.

"So….what happened?"

"Nothing I can't handle." Ren lied.

"How was it at the water park then?"

"It was nice, I ran into some old friends. It was nice seeing them again." Ren gave a weak smile.

"So that's what happened."

"Eh?"

"Hikaru got mad after you talked with your old friends right?"

"Is that why he was mad?" Ren mumbled. Kaoru had heard her though.

"Yeah, if you hadn't noticed he actually has grown close to you which he doesn't normally do with people."

"Then you should've seen him with this other girl Ayaka!" Frustration found its way into her tone.

Kaoru gave a cheeky grin, "Just make sure everything is fixed between you two. Promise me you'll do this."

Ren hesitated for a moment but stuck her pinky out, "Pinky promise."

Kaoru chuckled but wrapped his pinky around Rens' sealing the deal. Kaoru left saying a farewell as he did so. Ren waited a few moments before she got up and went in search of Hikaru. She decided to look in the rooms first. While heading to the rooms her mind began to spin 'How am I supposed to fix this? What do I say?' Ren began to lose herself in her thoughts when she saw a familiar orange. Ren approached it cautiously. The sound of giggling made her stop in her tracks. Ren pressed her back against the wall adjacent to the side Hikaru was on.

"Thank you."

"No problem, just do your best." A familiar voice replied Ren couldn't place it at the moment.

"Yeah, I couldn't have done it with out you."

Movement was heard coming from around the corner. Ren decided to peak and sure enough there was Hikaru hugging a form slightly shorter than him. Rens' stomach knotted up, unable to bear the feeling she returned to her room.

"Make sure you don't screw it up with her, she is a close friend to you now right?"

"Yeah and don't worry I won't. After what I did it reminded me of the time you and your old friend bumped into each other."

"Yeah I remember that. Okay goodnight and make sure to fix it."

Haruhi waved goodnight to Hikaru. Hikaru turned to return to his room but stopped in front of Rens' room door.

"I'm sorry." Hikaru breathed out before entering his room.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Last day

Ren woke up before anyone else in the house was. Giving a sigh she got off the bed, changing into her usual dark t-shirt and skinny jeans. As she left she grabbed an apple as her breakfast, standing in the doorway of the entrance to the house, she watched as rain poured down. Ren gave a cheerful smile, grabbing the skateboard that was leaning on the wall she left headed toward the shops. Most of the establishments were closed due to how early in the morning it was, but the ones that were open were still setting up for the day. Ren didn't mind, she wasn't a person who enjoyed shopping, crowds always made her feel lonely. She skated passed the shops heading in the direction of the water park a couple of people waved giving a friendly good morning as she passed. Ren gave a shy smile but waved good morning to be nice. She passed the shops heading to a small empty park on the outskirts of the small shops and homes. Ren was soaking wet from the rain, her bangs covered her face making it difficult to see. In the park were a couple of swings in the centre along with slides, both were covered in rain water. Getting off the skateboard Ren approached what appeared to be an imitation igloo only it had a small clear bubble at the top that kids could peer out of. As Ren stared at the igloo in interest a gust of wind blew sending shivers down her spine. 'I should've brought a sweater. I'm going to get a cold later.' As if on cue Ren gave out a fit of sneezes. Ren crawled into the igloo, once inside she placed the skateboard in front of the entrance to keep the cold out. She began to hug herself to stay as warm as she could, the rain didn't seem to be letting up anytime soon so Ren began to doze off. As she began to close her eyes Kaorus' voice echoed in her head.

"Just make sure everything is fixed between you two. Promise me you'll do this."

"I'll try I pinky promise." Ren sighed closing her eyes, shivering violently she began to fall asleep. The image of Ayaka and Hikaru popped up again. 'If she makes you happy without trying then…..I shouldn't…'

"Hikaru, Hikaru wake up breakfast is ready!"

Kaoru continued to poke his brother each time putting more force. When that didn't work Kaoru walked to the window, pulled the curtains open along with the window allowing the rain and cold air to enter. Hikaru shot out of the bed into the bathroom dropping Kaoru in his rush.

"You get up for that!"

"It was cold and why are you waking me up so early!" Hikaru called from the bathroom.

"I told you breakfast was ready but you wouldn't get up."

"I'll be down right now."

"'Kay see you downstairs."

Kaoru walked out smiling to himself. In the bathroom Hikaru was sitting on the floor leaning against the door. 'Rainy day…how cliché' sighing he got up and began to shower.

"So what's for breakfast?" Honey asked jumping around.

Nobody answered for awhile until a maid walked carrying a tray of food in, followed by Hikaru whom automatically sat next to Kaoru. The maid bowed in respect.

"Today's breakfast is onigiri and houjicha tea." The maid set the tray down onto the coffee table.

"Ren isn't in the kitchen?" Haruhi asked baffled.

"We haven't seen your guest this morning."

"Thank you that will be all." Kyoya waved the maid away.

"Please enjoy."

The maid walked out giving a quick bow. Everyone began to chatter each talking about different things. Honey was talking to Mori about the rain and how it ruined their last day of vacation. Tamaki and Haruhi were on the couch, Haruhi was dozing off on Tamakis' chest while Tamaki began to eat the onigiri. Kaoru and Hikaru were looking out the window. Kaoru turned to Hikaru.

"How was the water park yesterday?"

"It was good….."

"How come Ren came home by herself?"

"..."

"Are you going to talk to her?"

"…..yeah I guess…."

"Well this is your only chance to talk to her alone."

Hikaru looked at his brother nodding before heading back upstairs to the rooms. 'What do I say?' Hikaru wasn't one to apologize, one it always seemed awkward and two he wasn't one to apologize. He approached Rens' room door taking a moment he in haled deeply. He knocked on the door, a few minutes passed and no one had answered. Getting tired of waiting he decided to enter. He looked around but found the room empty. Hikaru rushed out of the room, running down stairs into the living room he didn't find Ren among the other hosts' either. Everyone noticed the worried expression etched across his face.

"What's wrong?" Kaoru asked.

"Ren isn't in her room."

The room silenced as soon as he uttered his words. The hosts' stared at him astonished. Tamaki stood up seriousness replaced his relaxed nature.

"Okay we'll split up and search the house. Meet back here in 20 minutes."

"Roger my lord." The twins said in unison.

"Takashi and I will check the room's right?" Honey asked. Mori nodded his head in approval.

"Okay I'll take Haruhi and we'll help check upstairs. Kyoya and the twins, you guys check down here."

Hikaru was the first to rush out of the living room Kaoru ran after him. Hikaru ran down different corridors opening any door that came into sight each time finding it empty. 'Where are you?' Half an hour had passed by now running had become heavy swaying steps, exhausted from running around the house he returned to the living room. 'As expected everyone is here already, then again I am 10 minutes late.'

"Oh…..Hikaru didn't find her either." Honey said rather depressed.

"She isn't in the house, where do we check now?" Haruhi questioned.

The room was silent each knew the only place left was outside but that meant their chances of finding her would decrease immensely. Hikaru looked at the other hosts' noticing their reluctance due to the rain, he began to shout.

"She's a host now, that means she's part of our family…..we can't just leave her out there! This is our chance to prove to her that we care for her…..that we'll be by her side! I don't care if it's raining I'm going to go find her!"

Hikaru reached the entrance to the living room when one of the other hosts' stopped him. A hand grabbed onto his shoulder turning, he found Mori smiling down at him.

"We're going too."

"Yeah Takashi and I can't let you get all the glory!"

Hikaru smiled nodding his head.

"We're coming also!"

Tamaki called out gesturing to Haruhi, Kyoya, and himself. Hikarus' smile widened. Before the group left they gathered umbrellas and jackets.

"Okay Haruhi, Kyoya and I will check in near by shops. You guys check to see if she may have gone farther than the shops."

"Roger my lord!"

Everyone scattered in different directions searching for the same person. Hikaru ran ahead of Kaoru, Mori, and Honey. As he got closer to the out skirts of the shops his body began to become exhausted. Not fully rested from the running he did in the house, he stopped when he reached a small deserted park. Looking behind him he noticed that he had left the others behind. Hikaru slowly trudged to the park. Noticing a small igloo he approached it. Hikaru noticed something covering the entrance, curious he pushed it out of the way finding the inside of the igloo rather warm he crawled in. The item covering the entrance was a skateboard…a skateboard. 'Wasn't this leaning on the wall near the entrance of the house?' Hikarus' eyes widened in realization, rushing into the igloo he found her, lying on the ground unconscious in a puddle of water. Relief washed over him, until he approached her moving her bangs from her face he found that her skin was burning. Hikarus' heart sunk. 'No…..what do I do? If I take her outside her fever will worsen but if I leave her here it'll also get bad.' Either choice lead to a displeasing ending, willing himself he picked Ren up bridal style taking off his jacket he covered her as best he could. When he was done wrapping her in his jacket he exited the igloo running back to the house. His body was still recovering from the fatigue making it difficult for him to make it back to the house. If that weren't enough the rain worsened the droplets stung at his face the cold nipping at him with every gust of wind that blew. By the time they reached the house Hikaru was soaking wet along with the jacket that was covering Ren. Opening the door he entered the house. The hosts' had arrived earlier when they failed in finding her, but what they found relaxed them. Until Hikaru walked by hair covering his face but it was apparent he was depressed .

"Hikaru what's wrong?" Kaoru asked worriedly.

"…she has a…..fever."

Tamaki snapped his fingers, almost immediately a maid appeared, "Yes master?"

"Make tea for Ren, green tea will do."

"Yes master right away."

The maid disappeared into the kitchen leaving the hosts' alone. Hikaru left upstairs still caring Ren in his arms. Pushing her room door open he placed her on the bed. 'She has to get out of those wet clothe….' Hikarus' face turned crimson at the thought of having to change her. Walking out he called for one of the maids, when she appeared he went to his room changing into a pair of skinny jeans and a baby blue undershirt. Hikaru entered the room to find a sound asleep Ren, or so he thought.

"Thank you….again." Ren whispered.

"Why were you outside?"

"I was lost in my thoughts and…I…I…" Ren let out a fit of sneezes.

"Try to relax." Hikaru got up worry was noticeable in his features. He tucked her in as best he could.

"No…I'm sorry….sorry for forgetting about you at the water park. I just hadn't seen my friends in a while….sorry."

"You don't have to be."

"Hmmmmm….I'm still sorry…kiss me?"

"What!"

Hikaru looked at Ren blushing, Ren was unconscious slightly snoring. The blush stuck to Hikarus' face, getting up he lightly kissed Ren on the forehead.

"There that should count."

Hikaru walked out of the room a smile plastered on his face. As Hikaru closed the door a maid approached him carrying a tray with tea and onigiri.

"Thank you."

"Oh, thank the masters' down stairs, they told me to bring it up here."

Hikaru smiled, walking away he entered the living room. The hosts' stared at him expecting the worst.

"She's going to be fine, she just has a small fever."

"Yaaaaaay! She'll be able to eat cake with me again!"

"That's good. Should we do something for her? You know to show that she's important to us?" Haruhi asked.

"Yeah we should make a big surprise for her!" Tamaki jumped from his seat.

"But what does she like?" Kaorus' question silenced the room.

"Oh in class she usual draws animals, mostly dragons but she does draw animals." Hiakru answered.

"What else?"

"She plays music so she likes music….um….that's all I know right now."

"Okay no surprise."

"Wait what if we cook for her. She's usually the one who cooks for us anyway."

"We get to try to cook again Takashi!"

Ren opened her eyes to a dark room, sitting up a wave of dizziness hit her. Ren clutched at the sheets as if they were the only thing keeping her balanced. Getting out of the bed she noticed that her clothe were changed yet again. '….It better not be a guy who changes me!' Ren walked over to her bags changing into a pair of black shorts, a blue-gray undershirt, and a black sweater. Ren walked out of the room, placing one hand on the wall she found her way downstairs. She stopped every now and then to let a wave of dizziness pass her. By the time she reached the living room she found it empty. Her sight blurred and before she knew what happened her back was against a wall her body hit the floor.

"What was that noise?"

"Hey it's Ren!"

The last image she remembered was a blur of blond and orange scrambling in her direction. Hikaru rushed over along with the other hosts', picking her up he trudged off to her room. Walking up the stairs Ren whispered

"Don't leave me in the dark…..not alone anymore…."

"Ren did you say something?"

There was no answer just the sound of light snoring. Hikaru smiled down at her. When he entered the room he yet again set her down on the bed. Hikaru walked out of the room as he turned to walk back downstairs he found the other hosts' in the hall. Kyoya spoke first.

"We have to leave tonight so please go get your bags' ready."

"What about….."

Kaoru cut him off, "The maids will get her bags ready."

"…."

Hikaru walked back to his room along with the other hosts'. when everyone was done they boarded the plan Mori placed Ren onto a sofa in the plane. Hikaru took the seat next to hers keeping an eye out if she ever woke up. The hosts' stared at him each giving him a smile. The flight seemed to take hours, every now and then Ren would wake up and begin to cry. None of the other hosts' noticed due to her muffling the sobs. The only way Hikaru noticed was when Ren woke up flipped over on the couch so her back was facing him and her shoulders began to shake. When they arrived there was more than one car, each prepared to take the hosts' home. As usual Tamaki dragged Haruhi along with him, Mori and Honey entered the same car, Kyoya left in his own, leaving the twins with Ren as usual. This time Hikaru made sure the driver stopped at Rens' house first. When they stopped in front of a small apartment Hikaru called for the driver to pull over. Hikaru stepped out of the car followed by Kaoru. Trying not to wake her Hikaru gently pulled Ren out of the car.

"You should go home." Hikaru turned his attention to Kaoru.

"I was planning on it but first I have to help you grab the bags." Kaoru smiled at his brother, knowing exactly what he was going to ask ahead of time.

The twins looked up at the apartment when it occurred to them, they didn't know which apartment number Ren lived in. they looked at each other at a loss.

"Wake her up for a few seconds."

Hikaru sighed. Gently shaking Ren he whispered, "What number do you live in?"

Ren smiled, "5."

"Ask her where the keys are too."

Hearing the question she sighed, "There in the small pouch on my bag."

"Found them!"

Kaoru opened the door setting the bags down he walked out. Hikaru watched as Kaoru walked back to the car and entered it. Lowering the window Kaoru called out, "Make sure to give her tea and food!" with that said he raised the window and the car drove off. Hikaru entered the small apartment as he ventured further the sound of a low growl stopped him in his tracks. Hikaru looked around the room but found nothing the dark wasn't helping him much either. He opened a door which he assumed was the room and sure enough it was. Setting her down on the bed for hopefully the last time he walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Hikaru walked into what looked like the living room throwing himself on the couch he began to fall asleep when he heard growling again looking down he found two small eyes staring at him. Standing up he walked around feeling for a switch. The room lit up, getting rid of the dark. Hikaru looked down again finding a small husky pup he smiled.

"So she does have a pet."

The pup tilted its head showing that it was confused.

"I'm friends with you master." Hikaru stated simply as he returned to the couch.

The dog followed him wagging his tail as if he understood.

"Hopefully she gets better soon."

The dog let out a whine.

"Yeah she got a fever but I won't let her do it again."

The dog yawned curling up he fell asleep. Hikaru smiled down at the pup patting him behind the ears the pup let out a small grunt to show that he didn't fully trust him yet. Hikaru began to doze off whispering

"She's going to get a big punishment for this."

Authors not: Sorry it took forever to update, my computer crashed and I've been really busy. I'll try my best not to take this long to update again. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Also thank you for supporting me in my writing, I will not be stopped by one review so easily!=^-^=

P.S. Onigiri is a rice ball and hojicha is a green tea but has more of a caramel taste to it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Selling Tickets

Squeaky barks filled the small apartment along with a couple of growls here and there. The puppy jumped on the couch jumping on top of Hikarus' chest as he did so, giving a bark every time he moved. Ren walked into the room her fever hadn't completely gone which still made her dizzy every time she moved. Walking into the living room she called out while patting the side of her leg.

"Howl."

Immediately the dog perked up his ears at the sound of his name spotting Ren he stomped on Hikarus' face as he made his way to his master. Hikaru shot up from the couch at the feeling of something stepping all over his face his first reaction was to shout.

"What was that? You couldn't go around me?"

The pup ran behind Rens' legs hiding from the now terrifying man. Ren stared in shock at finding Hikaru laying on her couch. After a while she burst out laughing. Hikaru whom hadn't noticed Ren get up jumped from the sound of her laughter. Ren laughed even ore when she saw Hikaru jump and tumble off the couch. Hikaru looked at Ren who was now holding her sides sitting on the floor.

"What's so funny?"

Ren pointed at him, her laughter slowly subsided. The pup ran over to Hikaru his tail wagging in amusement.

"Told you she would get better."

The Howl barked as if he were agreeing. Ren stared at the two watching as Hikaru spoke with Howl as if he understood, every now and then Howl would lick Hikaru causing him to smile and chuckle. Smiling to herself she headed to the kitchen. As she entered the kitchen she looked up at the clock above her refrigerator, the time was 9 in the morning. '9a.m.! ah we're late!" Ren rushed around the kitchen forgetting that she hadn't completely recovered yet. She prepared a simple breakfast that consisted of toast and egg. Ren returned to the living room where Hikaru was still messing with the puppy.

"Breakfast is…..ready." she spoke softly. At the moment everything was spinning and she was trying her best to keep her balance.

"Kay. Come on doggy!"

"His…..his name is Howl."

"Howl, that's funny. Come on Howl let's go eat." Hikaru chuckled.

Once they disappeared into the kitchen Ren headed for the room placing her hand on the wall to help her keep balance. Heading back to her room she managed to keep balance until she reached the edge of her bed. Everything went black and before she knew it she hit the floor. In the kitchen Hikaru and Howl were just finishing their breakfast when Howl perked up his ears. Rushing out of the kitchen he began to whine. Hikaru stared at him run out of the kitchen smiling to himself 'She looks better. Now about her punishment.' Howl returned to the kitchen growling as if he were blaming Hikaru for something. Hikaru stared at him confused, Howl stopped growling and began to bark at him instead. When that didn't work Howl jumped on Hikaru, biting onto his shirt he attempted to pull him. Howl managed to trip and tumble off of his lap landing on his chest. Getting up he began to cry walking out of the kitchen and back into Rens' room.

"Hey wait let me check if you're okay."

Hikaru got up from his seat following Howl into Rens' room. As he entered the room Howl began to bark, in the middle of the floor was an unconscious Ren. Hikaru rushed over to her picking her up and placing her on the bed. Covering her with the blanket. He walked back out followed by Howl. The rest of the day was uneventful until Ren woke up. Slowly getting out of bed she headed to the living room Hikaru was sleeping due to lack of entertainment. Ren walked over to the bags that were sitting in the room reaching into her bag she pulled out a short stack of tickets. Walking back to her room she changed from her pjs into a pair of blue skinny jeans and a tuscan red undershirt with a black sweater over it. Stepping out of the room she headed for the door before Hikaru asked.

"Where are you going?"

"Oh…um..out."

"Where out?"

"Well I..I have to sell these tickets before wednesday." Ren waved the tickets around.

"You're not leaving until you get better."

"….but I have to sell the tickets."

"No."

Ren sighed she knew he wasn't going to change his mind so she would have to sneak out. Heading to the kitchen she sat in one of the chairs. Hikaru sat up curious as to what it was Ren was doing now. He headed to her room not finding her there he rushed back to the living room. Turning to head to the kitchen he found Ren walking in carrying two cups of tea.

"I thought you would…want some."

Ren handed him the cup. Hikaru took the cup giving a thank you before he sat back on the couch and began to drink his tea. Howl was asleep in his bed every now and then his leg would twitch. As Hikaru continued to drink his tea he began to get drowsy as he finished his cup Ren took it from him and headed for the kitchen. Returning she found Hikaru sprawled on the couch asleep. Even though she felt sort of guilty she couldn't help but smile to herself for coming up with such a plan. Grabbing her keys she walked out the door making sure she locked it as she left. The first place on her list was her job, usually her coworkers would want to know things like this. After selling a few there she headed to the next place, school. It was already after school so she wasn't expecting a lot of students to be there. Walking around she managed to find a couple guys who seemed rather excited to be buying tickets for the show. When she finished with them she headed to the music room 3. Upon entering she heard girls whispering about her, forgetting she was wearing her uniform and instead had an undershirt that loosely hugged her curves she approached the host member. Acting as if she never met them before she gave a shy smile and began to whisper.

"Um….may I ask these girls a….um question, please?"

Tamaki stared at Ren but understood that she was trying to hide who she was, "Please be my guest my princess." Tamaki kissed her hand which caught Ren off guard.

Ren approached random girls asking if they wanted to go to a concert or if they knew a band called 'Escaped Riot' some knew who the band was others didn't but Ren managed to get them to buy a ticket. When she was done talking to the girls she headed out to leave but Kaoru managed to grab her arm and pull her to 'her spot'.

"Where is Hikaru?"

"He's asleep at my apartment."

"Okay. What are you doing?"

"Selling tickets."

"Tickets for what?"

"The band I'm in is playing a show and I'm supposed to sell these tickets by wednesday."

Kaoru gave an evil smirk, "You know you still owe Hikaru and I one thing each."

Rens' heart dropped she knew where this was headed, "What is it you want?"

"I want a ticket for each host member."

"You have to pay for it though."

"Fine. Kaoru pulled out his wallet handing her the money he took his tickets handing her one back.

"Make sure to give this to Hikaru for me."

Ren watched as Kaoru walked back to the others handing them each a ticket. Rens' stomach began to knot up. Having no more tickets to sell she headed back home. 'I hope they like it.' Ren had never been this nervous about a show and this was including the first time she ever played in front of a crowed. As she opened the front door she was greeted with someone shouting at her.

"So you drug me and go outside!"

"I…I didn't drug you. I..I ju…just gave you some sleepy time tea."

Hikaru approached Ren who in turn backed away but was cornered when she bumped into the door. Hikaru slammed both his nads on either side of Rens head causing her to jump slightly.

"Your punishment just increased."

Ren knew he was mad a simple hug wasn't going to settle him down this time. Remembering the ticket she began to rummage through her pockets. Hikaru stared at her curiously as she began to look through her pockets. When she finally found it she held it up in front of her so it was covering her face slightly. Hikaru stared at it confused his anger long forgotten.

"What's this?"

"It's a ticket to the show on wednesday."

"What am I supposed to do with it?"

"This ticket is for you. Kaoru reminded me that I still owed him one thing he wanted and he wanted the hosts' to go see the show. Here is your ticket."

Hikaru grabbed the ticket staring at it as if he had just struck gold. Ren watched as Hikarus frown slowly became a smile excitement was visible in his features. Hikaru turned to Ren hugging her he spoke.

"Your still going to get punished for getting a fever but Kaoru and I will decide what it is after your show."

Rens' arms dropped 'Damn it.' later that day Hikaru went back home, since Ren had gotten over her fever. As he entered the car Kaoru asked.

"Did you have fun?"

"Nope I was asleep for practically the whole day."

Kaoru chuckled, "You took care of her though right?"

Hikaru looked at him blankly not once had he done anything for her except place her back on the bed when she fainted. Kaoru stared at his brother waiting for an answer.

"We can't punish her."

"Why?"

"Cause she already took care of me."

"What!"

"I didn't take care of her. She took care of me."

Kaoru stared at him in disbelief, the rest of the ride to the mansion was filled with the sound of Kaoru scolding his brother. Hikaru wasn't really paying attention instead he was staring at the ticket in his hands, he couldn't help but smile to himself.

Authors note: Here is chapter three. Hope you like it. Um…I was planning on starting another story. No I'm not going to stop writing this one but I want to know if it's okay with you guys if I wrote two stories at the same time. I don't want to upset anybody by starting another story so I want to know if it's okay with you guys if I wrote two stories at the same time. Also sorry for making this chapter short.

P.S. As you may already guess the next chapter is going to have parts of songs in it so if you want me to put any lyrics from any song you like I can try to put a part of it in. (It has to be of rock genre or it won't really make sense with the story.) THANK YOU =^-^=


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: The Show

Tuesday seemed to fly by rather quickly considering all the scolding Ren had received from each host member, each one scolded about how she made them worry so much. Ren, at first, was shocked at the fact that any of them would worry of her disappearance let alone to the point where she got scolded from them. Smiling to herself she stared at the other host members, watching how they messed with each other. At the moment Kaoru and Hikaru were trying to get Haruhi wear something they pulled together for the show later today. Tamaki joined the rest trying to press her to wear it as well. The outfit wasn't anything bad but Haruhi disliked the fact that it was rather girly. It was a black skirt with a pink blouse that only had straps holding it up with a short sweater that ended around her chest over it. Although she repeatedly refused they continued to press forward, on the verge of quitting. Mori and Honey were just watching the four, Honey was eating cake as usual with Mori by his side. Kyoya, for once, had nothing to occupy him since the hosts' activities for the day didn't consist of them using money in any way, so to occupy himself he watched the group, analyzing what each one was doing. All though the commotion coming from the twins and the couple filled the room it was rather peaceful which surprised Ren, considering she usually began to feel like she was intruding at this point. Ren switched her position on the windowsill, bring her legs up she hugged her knees as she leaned on the wall behind her, turning to face outside the window. The sun had begun to set which colored outside in shades of red and orange. The soft breeze that was blowing gave it a rather magical look. Ren smiled, slowly she began to close her eyes. As her eyes closed fully a flash of an image caught her attention. Focusing more on it her smile slowly faded, running towards it she found herself not gaining any distance. Stopping for breath a sweet voice began to echo around her.

"Hi sweetie."

Ren froze at the sound of the voice, recognizing it almost immediately,"…ma?"

The voice laughed slightly, "Yes, who else would I be your grandmother?"

Ren gave out a weak laugh, she always hated dreams like these, they always ended bad no matter how hard she tried to make it pleasant.

"Why are you here ma?"

"Oh I can't visit my favorite daughter?"

"I'm your only daughter."

"True." Her mother giggled out, "Are you ready?"

"For what?" Rens' eyes widened regretting she answered back.

"This!" Rens' mother began to giggle which slowly became a cackle.

A flash of light blurred Rens' eyes, instinctively she held her arms up shading her eyes from the light. When the light died down she found herself in a rather busy city. Looking around there seemed to be massive skyscrapers everywhere, only allowing pieces of the sky to show. As Ren began to look around people and cars began to slowly fade into view. Unsure of what to do she began to force herself awake, squatting down she closed her eyes.

"We won't be having any of that."

Ren felt something grab her forcing her to stand. Opening her eyes she turned to find a faceless person holding her, forcing her arms behind her to suspend any struggling she may do. Ren closed her eyes, this was her last attempt of protecting herself. This went undone when the cackling started again.

"That wont work either, not this time."

Ren opened her eyes against her will, turning to one of the street corners she watched as she spotted a couple walking down the street.

"No! Please stop!"

"Keep quiet and watch!"

The couple was smiling at each other, walking down the street hand in hand. The woman was wearing a simple summer dress that was a plain white with a blue ribbon wrapped around her, in her dark brown hair she had a matching blue ribbon holding it out of her face. The male was wearing baggy blue jeans with a button up white shirt his hair was messy and made it look like he just got out of bed. Ren watched as they continued to walk down the street hand in hand, smiling, and losing themselves in the moment. Rens' eyes widened, she began to shout but found that she had lost her voice. The couple stepped off the curb walking onto the street, what they hadn't noticed was a car barreling towards them. Ren watched as the car hit them, as their limp bodies hit the floor everything around her went black. Ren slowly dropped to the floor, the person that was holding her up not moments ago had now vanished leaving a shaking Ren on the ground. Tears filled her eyes but didn't fall, she wouldn't allow it. Shutting her eyes the familiar sweet voice began to speak again.

"Even though you were there again you still didn't save us. Why not?"

Ren didn't answer, the image of the bloody bodies flashed through her mind.

"Ren we're gone now, your all alone. Nobody wants you why do you think your living on your own? Why do you think you have to support yourself? Why do you think people, even your so called friends, used and abused you?"

Ren couldn't answer, everything she said was true. No one wanted her she wasn't needed but…

"Just 'cause I'm not needed by anyone doesn't mean I'm going to give up. People may have miss treated me in the past but…..doesn't mean they will now. I have met some really nice f-f-friends and they care about me and I care about them!"

Ren was still shaking but her confidence had risen enough for her to stand firm her eyes where still closed in fear of what might be in front of her at the moment.

"So you made friends, big whoop you still failed in saving us yet again. Our blood is still on your hands!" the voice began to cackle again, "Try to think about that!"

Ren lunged forward reaching for anything as she opened her eyes she found herself back in music room 3. She was no longer hugging her knees but was sitting up, she broke out in a cold sweat. She was still shaking but decided to blame it on the breeze from outside. Turning to look out the window she found that the sun was barely peeking out from behind a group of trees. Ren looked down at her watch. 'I've only been asleep for about 20 minutes…..I better get going.' Ren got up from her seat as she began to stretch Kyoya approached her.

"Ren are you feeling well?"

"Fine….w why do you ask?"

"Your shaking slightly and your sweating from either fear or nervousness."

"I'm just nervous about the show. If you don't mind I have to go or I'll be late."

Ren walked passed Kyoya giving a small smile as she walked away. When he was out of ear shot she sighed.

"Dodged a bullet there."

"Dodged what bullet?"

Ren looked up, finding herself face to face with Hikaru, blushing slightly she stepped back.

"Nothing I just remember something is all."

"Are you cold?"

"…n-no why?"

"Your shaking"

'Dammit.' Ren stared at him for a bit before she gave a small smile, "Just nervous of the show…this is the first time I'll have f-f-f-….people I know watching."

Hikaru looked at her suspiciously but didn't press the matter any further, "Okay well we're all headed there now if your coming."

"Oh no, I have to go to the house to change and get some things."

"'Kay then we'll see you on stage."

"Yeah."

Ren gave a final smile as she walked out of music room 3. It didn't take long for her to reach her house but she felt lonely. She had gotten used to the twins dropping her off making this time the first time she walked home alone in a while. 'Was it always this lonely. No maybe it's just me.' by the time Ren finished changing she walked out of the house, making sure to leave Howl with food and water. She had changed from the school uniform to skinny solid black jeans with the band shirt following it. Underneath she had a light grey long sleeve. She had her guitar strapped around her chest, the guitar was black with red scratches spreading all over it. Looking down at her watch she began to panic. 'Did I really take that long?!' Ren began to dash down the street bumping into a person here and there at one point she tripped after attempting to jump over a fence, she was never good at it. Passing a few small shops that were closing for the day she turned into a little alleyway, there she opened a small door that had a sign that read 'Band Members Only!' Ren swung the door open and rushed inside. It wasn't as full as she thought it would be which was rather weird considering that when there was a show there were more than **two **bands that showed up. Looking around puzzled she found Emi and Daichi waving at her. Rushing over to them she took her time to catch her breath while they began to greet her.

"Hey glad you finally made it!" Daichi grinned.

"Your late you know, for being late you have to….to….I'll think of something but for now get ready we go on after this band. Oh also you have to wear this whenever we play now."

Emi put a black bunny beanie on Rens' head. The beanie was a winter beanie and sprouted two bunny ears from either side. In the middle were two buttons for the eyes and a small triangular nose. Ren adjusted the beanie rather enjoying it as she asked.

"Which band?"

Emi pointed at an all boy band that was currently on stage. Peeking passed the curtain Ren recognized the band as 'Loathing Creed' Rens' eyes widened.

"Wow Their really good!"

The guitar and bass were in harmony also including the drums it gave the song an upbeat and energetic rhythm. The singer was a blond, that was pretty much all Ren could see because his hair was covering his facial features. The guitarist and bassist looked rather identical which lead Ren to believe that they were twins. They both had red and black hair that spiked up but had a soft appearance to it, the only difference was they brushed it differently so that their hair leaned toward different directions. Lastly was the drummer, he was a bit older than the rest, most likely by a couple years. He had short brown hair, he was smiling widely to the crowed rather enjoying the attention. Ren continued to listen to their music enjoying it some what, she would never tell Emi though for she would scold Ren about 'Being one of the enemies spies.' or 'How she betrayed her own bands music.'

"Not looking back,

Not giving up,

Not letting go,

I keep on running.

I'm gonna reach for the stars.

Although they look pretty far.

I'm gonna find my own way,

And take a chance on today.

The sky with stars so bright,

The colors feel so right.

I've never felt like this,

I keep on running.

The sky with stars so bright,

The colors feel so right.

Just take my hand,

We're gonna reach for the stars,

Tonight….."

Ren continued to listen unknowingly she had been smiling staring mostly at the singer admiring him for his voice. The singer had spotted Ren and gave a small smile, every now and then he would turn to look in her direction to see if she was still watching. Oblivious to him staring and not really being able to see passed his hair Ren continued to stare enjoying the music, the only way she was snapped back to reality was when Emi began to call her over.

"Ren! We have to go over the songs we're going to play!"

"Coming!" Ren gave a final glance before she headed over to where Daichi and Emi were.

"Okay each band plays one song and an encore song if the crowd demands it. Seems rather simple right?" Daichi questioned as he looked up at Emi.

"Yeah but what songs do we play? There's so many to pick from."

"How many bands are playing?" Ren looked at both of them as she began to rummage through her pockets.

"Just us and them. Didn't you hear? They challenged us, that's why the tickets were a bit cheaper. It's only a few songs we're going to play." Emi answered.

"Oh, I hate battles." Ren mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

"Don't worry nothing bad will happen this time" Daichi gave a reassuring smile which was followed by one from Emi.

"'Kay." Ren smiled back, "How many songs have they played?"

"**They** have a name you know!" A voice said rather harshly, one that seemed a bit familiar to Ren.

Turning around her heart dropped. There standing in the entrance was Ayaka. Biting her lip Ren tried to hide behind Daichi and Emi.

"Hey your that girl from the water park right? What was your name again? Wait I remember…it's….Ren!"

'Why here of all places?' Ren groaned slightly when Ayaka walked over pulling her by the hand into a hug.

"I never knew you were in a band! Oh can I see your guitar?"

Ren hesitated for a moment, but nodded handing her the guitar.

"Oh I've never had one before!"

Ren turned around sighing 'She hasn't been here for more than 5 minutes and she's already giving me a headache' The sound of a loud crash and something breaking pulled Ren out of her thoughts. Whipping around she found Ayaka on the floor laying next to her was her guitar but now it was split in two. Rushing over to Ayaka she helped her up.

"Hey are you okay?"

"Uh yeah….sorry about your guitar."

"No it's okay….where am I going to get another?" Ren mumbled.

"Here you can have this one. I was going to give it to Hayate, you know the singer in 'Loathing Creed' but it looks like you need it more." Ayaka walked over to the entrance pulling a solid white guitar out, walking over to Ren she handed it to her smiling, "It's already tuned."

Ren looked at Ayaka speechless, "T-t-t-t-thank you." Ren grabbed the guitar marveling it's even coat of paint.

"Okay well I guess I'll be going, bye." Ayaka waved as she rushed out. When her back was facing Ren She gave an evil grin, "I hope you enjoy playing with it, this is for taking him away from me."

Ren watched as Ayaka ran out of the room smiling and waving 'Maybe I was wrong about her.' Ren glanced down at the guitar one final time, smiling she walked back to the rest of her band.

"What was that noise?"

"Oh, nothing."

"If you say so. Okay so what songs do we play?"

Ren began to rummage through her pockets again until she pulled out a small piece of paper, "Here we can play these."

Ren set the piece of paper down in front of them as they huddled around it.

"Oh these are really good songs." Emi smiled.

"These are the most popular songs." Daichi stated.

"Okay it's set we'll play these songs'!" Emi smiled.

Ren and Daichi nodded in agreement. The sound of cheering and shouting caught their attention, "Show time you guys!" Daichi smiled while they grabbed their things and headed on stage.

They were nearing the curtain as 'Loathing Creed' was just walking off. As Ren walked pass the singer she had tripped. Waiting to hit the floor she closed her eyes but never felt the impact. Opening her eyes she found herself being embraced by Hayate, blushing she managed to get out of the embrace.

"Sorry you were about to fall so…yeah."

Ren simply nodded understanding what he meant when she nodded the rabbit ears swung back and forth giving her a childish appearance.

"Why won't you answer me?" Hayate smiled mischievously.

Ren backed away 'He reminds me of two people I know.' he continued to approach her. Not wanting to back away anymore for fear of getting caught between him and the wall she looked down the ears dropped with her making her look depressed.

"Hope you do well out there." Ren looked up startled by his comment. He was giving a friendly smile.

Ren smiled back, "Thank you." without saying anything else she rushed on stage with the rest of the band.

Hayate watched as she walked on stage with the rest of her band a light blush tinted his cheeks. As the three walked onstage they were greeted by cheering and shouts of encouragement. Ren began to scan the crowd searching for the hosts'. They were scattered every where but they were all focusing on her. Giving a small smile she took her place in front of the mike, Emi wasn't far next to her carrying her bass while Daichi was in the back with the drums. Ren looked at the other two both nodded at her, signaling for her to start. Ren nodded and turned back to the crowd. Daichi smiled as he started a beat. Which was followed by Ren playing the guitar and Emi the bass. It began as a slow beat but as they continued it picked up. Fans who recognized the song immediately began to cheer. As they repeated the beat Ren stepped forward toward the mike and began to sing.

"Am I more than you bargained for yet,

I've been dying to tell you anything you want to hear,

'Cause that's just who I am this week.

Lie in the grass, next to the mausoleum,

I'm just a notch in your bedpost, but you're just a line in a song."

[A notch in you bedpost, but you're just a line in a song]

"Drop a heart, break a name.

We're always sleeping in,

And sleeping for the wrong team.

We're going down, down in an earlier round

And sugar, we're going down swinging.

I'll be your number one with a bullet,

A loaded god complex, cock it and pull it."

Ren continued to sing but what she noticed as she continued was whenever she strummed a sharp pain would start from her fingers and spread through out her body, each time felt worse and worse. The pain didn't seem to be dying down taking a quick glance she spotted blood seeping out of cuts that deepened each time she strummed. With the fog and lights it seemed no one else had noticed. Over time it reached the tips of her fingers dropping down to the floor. The pain was beginning to become too much for her body to stand, her vision began to blur but she refused to give in. Ren spotted a blob of blonde standing in the back where she previously was, Hayate was now watching her noticing her slightly pained expression and how some liquid was slowly crawling down her hand and onto the floor. They finished the song in a chorus each singing a different line as it combined together. The music faded out, by now Ren was breathing heavily she still felt pain in her hand even after she stopped playing but doing her best she smiled and waved to the crowd as she walked off stage. Hayate was the first to greet her grabbing her by the hand he led her away from everyone else. Ren cringed at the pain in her hand what she noticed though was that his hand was shaking slightly.

"Can you loosen your grip…..please?"

Hayate turned to Ren noticing that he was holding her hand harder than he thought, letting go he reached in a cupboard pulling out some bandages. Ren looked around the room she was in a small bathroom and it was rather clean for a club which is usually rare to find. Hayate grabbed hold of Rens' hand again leading her to a sink where he turned on the water and let it run over her hand. Looking up at Hayate she gave a quizzical look.

"Um…..why…why are you helping me?" She asked quietly.

Hayate smirked, "Well why can't I?"

Ren continued to stare at Hayate not noticing when he had managed to get her to sit on the toilet while he knelt in front of her wrapping her hand in the bandages. Curiosity began to get the better of her as Hayate released Rens hand she raised it towards his face. Hayate closed his eyes waiting to be slapped but was surprised to feel his hair being gently pushed out of his face. Opening his eyes he saw a smiling Ren. Ren stared at him pushing his hair behind his ear, he had light purple eyes with a small smile showing in each one, pulling her hand away she asked.

"Do you always cover your eyes?"

Hayate dropped his head 'Moment ruined.' "Yeah pretty much, why do you ask?"

"Y-y-y-you have n-n-n-nice eyes is all." Ren covered her face with her bangs, trying to cover her embarrassment.

"Thank you." Hayate smiled.

Ren simply nodded, getting up she walked out of the bathroom followed by Hayate. As they neared, the sound of people chanting was heard, Ren and Hayate looked at each other.

"Time to find out who won."

Ren nodded, the two rushed over to the rest of the band.

"Wooooo there you two love birds are." Ren blushed at the remark Emi made while Hayate on the other hand simply smirked 'So she is single.'

"Who won?" Ren asked.

"Go listen for yourself." Daichi replied.

Ren walked over to the curtains as she got closer she began to decode what they were chanting.

"ESCAPED RIOT! ESCAPED RIOT!"

Ren smiled to herself but was replaced with a frown. 'I can't play another song with the guitar Ayaka gave me, it'll hurt way too much.' Ren walked back to the rest of her band members her head hung slightly.

"What's wrong didn't you hear we won we play the encore!"

"Yeah why do you look so depressed we won."

"I don't have an instrument to play with."

"What do you mean? Did a fan steal your guitar again?"

"No it's just that…."

Hayate popped out from behind her covering her mouth with his hand, "She's joking we had a bet going on that you wouldn't freak out if she lost her instrument but from the looks of it you did get sort of worried, so she won. Now if you don't mind I have to borrow her real quick she'll meet you on stage."

Emi and Daichi stared at the two quizzically but went ahead and left the two. Ren pulled Hayates' hand away from her mouth.

"I wasn't lying, I really don't have a usable guitar!"

"You can use mine."

"Won't your fans notice?"

"Not unless their super obsessed." Hayate handed Ren a black guitar with white and light grey stripes. As Ren grabbed the guitar Hayate gave her no time to object as he pushed her out onto the stage. The crowd immediately began to cheer which was followed by murmurs some audible others not so much.

"Isn't that Hayates' guitar?"

"Did she steal it?"

"I bet she took it by force."

Ren grimaced at how fast rumors flowed some of her fans began to defend Ren saying she wouldn't do such a thing and that there must be a logical reason for why she had his guitar while other fans took a more romantic angle to it saying that they were in love and such. As 'Escaped Riot' took their places the noise coming from the crowd began to die down. Ren began to sing strumming a soft tune which was followed by the bass and a little while later by the drums.

"Do you ever feel like breaking down?

Do you ever feel out of place?

Like somehow you just don't belong,

And no one understands you.

Do you ever wanna runaway?

Do you lock yourself in your room?

With the radio on turned up so loud

That no one hears you screaming.

No you don't know what it's like,

When nothing feels alright.

You don't know what it's like

To be like me….

To be hurt

To feel lost

To be left out in the dark

To be kicked when you're down

To feel like you've been pushed around

To be on the edge of breaking down

And no one's there to save you

No you don't know what it's like…..

Welcome to my life…"

The song continued on every so often Ren would feel pain in her hand but not as bad as before. As the song came to an end all instruments stopped playing which left Ren singing by herself. When Ren finished the crowd was cheering some threw flowers others threw articles of clothing which she managed to dodge, Daichi on the other hand was hit in the face with a bra. Ren and Emi broke out laughing as they walked off stage. The other band members had left which only left 'Escaped Riot' but soon became only Ren. Daichi and Emi had previous engagements. Ren waved to them as they walked out hand in hand, looking around she found it rather peaceful maybe just a bit too quiet at the moment, to make it a bit more lively Ren began to sing quietly as she gathered her things.

"My heart is sinking

As I'm lifted up above the clouds

Away from you.

And I can't believe I'm leaving,

Oh, I don't know, know,

Know what I'm gonna do.

But someday, I will find my

Way back to where your

Name is written in the sand.

'Cause I remember every sunset,

I remember every word you said,

and we were never gonna say goodbye

Singing la da da da da…

Tell me how to get back to

Back to summer

Paradise with you

And I'll be there in a heartbeat

Oh, I'll be there in a heartbeat"

"You have a nice voice."

Ren jumped at the sound of another voice spinning around she spotted Hikaru standing in the entrance.

"Thank you."

"Did you write that song?"

"N…no my dad taught it to me, he would always sing it and whenever I asked him why he was teaching me the song he would always say 'If you ever feel lonely just sing the song and your mom and I will be by your side in a heartbeat.'" Ren smiled remembering the almost completely faded memory.

"Hey you still owe me one thing right?"

Ren looked up at him smiling.

"I want a day."

"A day?"

"Yeah a day with just me and you." Hikaru was blushing as he said it.

Ren blushed too but nodded.

"Alright we have to go the other host members are waiting for us."

"Okay." Ren grabbed the guitar freezing she looked down at it 'I forgot to give him his guitar back!'

"Hey by the way…..I like your hat it…suits you."

Ren looked up at Hikaru who was blushing at the moment, smiling she took off the hat and placed it on him, "You look better in it."

Authors Note: Sorry I took long to update things aren't good at home and schools about to start in a day so that is taking most of my attention as well. Hope you enjoyed I managed to pull an all nighter to get it done. That's how dedicated I am to writing this story and won't stop till I'm done! Review please I want to know how I did. =^-^= Oh before I forget the songs I used are as follows,

"Reach for the stars" - featuring Jean Paul

"Sugar we're going down" - Fall Out Boy

"Welcome to my life" - Simple Plan

"Summer Paradise" - Simple Plan

I don't any of them….it would have been cool if I did.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Tips?

The sound of quiet sobs filled the small apartment. The sheets rustled with each movement, Ren continued to move around restlessly on the bed causing the pillows and any other object to fall off the bed. Howl was whining from his bed in the corner, not sure what to do in a situation like this, he continued to whine. Ren stopped fidgeting for a moment which put Howls' whining to a halt. Ren shot up from her resting position into a sitting position, a small gasp escaped her lips. Tears were streaming down the side of her face. Giving a frustrated sigh she wiped away the tears. Looking over at her small clock the time read 11:30. 'Only 2 hours….' Laying back down she tried falling back asleep. Ren laid there staring up at the ceiling, seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours, and hours turned to dawn. Turning on her side Ren stared out her window and watched as the sun slowly peaked over the buildings and trees. Sleep had managed to escape her leaving her feeling drained and drowsy. Getting up Ren headed for the bathroom, although it was only 5 in the morning she saw no point in trying to sleep anymore. 'At least it's Friday….I get to sleep in to…..Ah that's right I made plans! Sleep sounds so good though.' Ren frowned but the blush across her face contradicted it. 'What do I do though? I've never been on….a…a…date.' The blush across her face deepened. Howl had gotten off his bed, unlike his master he had managed to sleep well, after she had settled down. Ren looked down at Howl who was sitting in front of her now, yawning from his drowsiness'. A tired smile stretched across her face squatting down in front of Howl, Ren began to scratch behind his ears.

"Maybe I can ask Haruhi. She's been dating Tamaki for a while now right?"

Howl simple licked her cheek before he sauntered back to his bed. Ren smiled as the dog walked away. Getting up she headed for the bathroom. It wasn't long before Ren walked back out, her shaggy black hair dripping with water, it covered the front of her face only allowing her mouth to show. Shaking her hair about water flew in all directions from her hair, bouncing back to place her hair went back to its usual state, unkempt hair that covered half her face. Ren grabbed a pair of black jeans along with a Payne's gray t shirt that had a picture of a raven flying, above it in print was 'Free To Get Out'. Grabbing the light green sweater the twins had given her in Hokkaido, she left the apartment.

The sun hadn't yet fully risen, it was still early morning which slightly frustrated Ren but she knew she wouldn't be able to sleep anyway. Sighing Ren headed towards the school. The gates were already open for teachers to enter, but students would also enter to study or to be able to hang out with friends, which slightly made Ren curios. 'Who would be up this early just to hang out with people you'll see all day?' Ren pondered on the thought losing herself as her body took her to the one significant room, music room 3. The thought was soon kicked out of her mind as she began to daydream, the drowsiness was getting the best of her. What snapped her back was when she walked into a wall that was firm yet soft at the same time. Stepping back Ren shook her head out of her thoughts as she peered at who she bumped into. Blond hair covered her line of vision, but this blond hair seemed all too familiar. 'Wow light purple….LIGHT PURPLE!'

"Hayate!?"

"The one and only!" Hayate smiled.

Both first years were sitting in music room 3, sitting on 'Rens' windowsill. Ren was very interested, her drowsiness forgotten at the moment.

"So why are you here?"

"Ah well I moved here a couple days ago."

"Why are you here so early?"

"My dad had to work this morning so he brought me here so he could arrange my stay in this school. I wasn't expecting to bump into you here though."

"Me either."

There was a small silence before Hayate asked, "Why are you up so early?"

"It's not that early."

"Yeah it is. Its barely 6:30, school doesn't start until 8." Hayate replied as he checked his phone for the time.

"Hey can you give me tips?" Ren asked as she covered her face with her bangs to hide the blush that was slowly spreading across her cheeks and to change the subject.

"Tips on what?"

"Tips on what to do when…..your on a…..d..d..date? The blush across her face deepened.

Hayate couldn't help but chuckle at her embarrassment, "Well we're hanging out alone together right?"

"Yeah."

"Your being yourself right?"

"…yeah."

"There you go, that's all you do on a date."

Ren shot her head up, "Eh really?!"

"Yup just be yourself and have fun. That's all you really have to do."

"Ah that makes sense. Thank you!"

"Yeah no problem."

Ren smiled, turning to look out the window, the sun had already fully risen. More students were entering the school as minutes passed.

"What time is it?"

"7. Why?"

"Just wondering." Ren replied. 'Usually Haruhi is here by about 7:30 and everyone else doesn't get here until after that.' sighing Ren got up from her spot on the windowsill. Stretching she headed for the door.

"Hey where are you going?" Hayate called from his spot on the windowsill.

"Outside I want to get some fresh air."

"I'll go with you."

"O-Okay…"

As they left the room Rens' mind began to wander yet again eventually losing herself in her thoughts, thoughts that both made her smile yet made her feel nervous, thoughts of the upcoming date. Ren let out a weak chuckle. Slightly startled Hayate looked at Ren in confusion.

"What are you laughing at?"

"Huh? Did I laugh?"

"Yeah…err…at least I think so…."

Ren laughed which confused Hayate even more, "Sorry I was just thinking is all."

"About what?"

"Stuff."

"What stuff?"

"Nothing important."

Hayate poked Ren in the ribs which in turn caused her to jump. Hayates' eyes widened, slowly a smirk stretched across his lips.

"If you don't tell me I'll tickle it out of you."

Rens' eyes widened in horror, turning slowly Ren looked Hayate in the eye, watching as mischief played around them.

"Oh look isn't that, that one guy!" Ren stated as she pointed to something behind Hayate.

Instinctively Hayate turned his attention away from Ren and to the nothing she was pointing at. Seeing her chance Ren spun around and dashed down the corridor. Hearing the sound of rushed footsteps Hayate turned back to see Ren rushing down the corridor. A smile played across his face.

"Sneaky.." Hayate rushed after her, a game of cat and mouse began.

Ren ran down each corridor until she neared the front entrance. Slowing down a bit Ren began to catch her breath as she stalked her way to the exit. As she neared the door way a pair of arms wrapped around her waist pulling her away from the entrance.

"So I guess I'll have to tickle it out of you."

"Ah no, wait!"

Ren burst out laughing as Hayate began to tickle her sides, a soft smile spread across his lips. Ren continued to laugh her attempts at pushing his hands away seemed futile. When Hayate stopped in his ministrations, Ren was trying to catch her breath due to all the laughter. Pushing herself out of Hayates' grasp Ren pointed a finger at him.

"Don't ever do that again!"

Turning to leave Ren spotted Hikaru standing in the door way.

"Ah good morning." Ren smiled, a slight pink dusted her cheeks.

Hikaru glared at Hayate, not enjoying the way he saw him holding Ren earlier. Walking over, Hikaru grabbed Ren by the wrist and walked away, not saying anything to Hayate as he passed. Ren waved to Hayate mouthing the word 'Bye' as they turned the corner. Hikaru continued to pull Ren around, taking her to the library. He practically dragged her to the back of the library, once there he let her go. Ren watched as Hikaru took a seat at a table that was conveniently set near a window. Once Hikaru was seated he let out a sigh he rested his head on one of his hands. Ren simply stared in confusion 'Wha….what do I do?' Hikaru peeked up at Ren giving another sigh he stood up and walked over to her. Ren who wasn't really paying attention anymore, instead found more interest at looking at the books on the shelf, slightly jumped when two arms snaked around her waist and pulled her back against a soft yet firm surface. Hikaru nudged his nose in the crook of her neck which caused a blush to surface on Rens' face 'I've been blushing way too much….dammit.' Ren smiled to herself turning around she wrapped her arms around Hikaru nuzzling her face into his chest.

"Good morning Hikaru."

"You seem a bit cheerful." a small smile replaced the frown he had not moments ago.

"Not really, just happy to see you." Ren laughed to herself 'Just be myself…'

"So where do you want to go tomorrow?"

Ren looked up at Hikaru confused, "I thought you already chose someplace."

Hikaru gave a mischievous grin, "So I get to pick where we get to go?"

"Ah! No your not allowed! Uh…..h-how about…." Ren couldn't think of anywhere to go 'I knew not going out much would come back and haunt me.' Ren let out a sigh, "Where do you want to go?"

"Do you like anything scary?"

"….i..i wouldn't mind it?"

"Well it's almost Halloween…..care to go to the corn maze?"

"We have a corn maze?"

"Yup, the school has one every year."

"Sounds fun…I wouldn't mind seeing a scared Hikaru." Ren mumbled but Hikaru still managed to hear.

"I won't be the one who's scared." An evil smirk stretched across his lips.

The two laughed a little trying their best not to make too much noise. Ren sat near the window head resting on her arms. Hikaru sat across from her the gears in his head turning, planning many things for the upcoming date. Ren began to slowly doze off, feeling at peace for the moment. As she began to lose herself to sleep, a tap on her shoulder startled her causing her to jump out off the chair she was sitting in. Hikaru burst out laughing.

"Don't worry I was just going to tell you it's time to head to class." Hikaru continued to chuckle.

Ren stared up at him stupefied. Getting up she dusted herself off, her mind began to wander due to the fact that she had yet to fully awaken. Ren walked up to Hikaru in a daze watching as his chuckling slowly subsided.

"Come on lets go already." Hikaru turned to leave.

Ren walked a few feet behind Hikaru a safe amount of distance, at the moment everything seemed to be dangerous. Due to her half a sleep state everything seemed to be waiting to jump out at her. Looking around she examined every inch of the school she could see, as if she were experiencing it for the first time again. Everything seemed dreary, the complete opposite of the bright happy school she was used to. Ren followed Hikaru into their first class, one she knew she'd be able to sleep in. 'history…sleep…' Ren sauntered over to her desk, history and math class were the only two classes that Ren was alone. In all her other classes it was the twins, Haruhi, and herself sitting together. As soon as she sat down she sunk into her seat, head resting on her arms as she drifted into sleep.

"Ren…..Ren! Wake up!"

"Eh?"

Ren peeked up from her resting spot. Hikaru was peering down at her looking rather amused?

"I don't want to." ,Ren mumbled.

"Your gonna be late for your next class."

"Next….class?" Ren lifted her head looking about the room. Finding things that…shouldn't be in her apartment, such as the chalk board and students desks. Rens eyes widened, looking over at Hikaru she spotted her bag in one of his hands. Grabbing it she got up from her seat. Hikaru slightly chuckled as he walked out of the empty room. Ren followed as he lead her to their next class. Each class was pretty similar to the first with the exception of the classes she sat with the twins. During those classes the twins would poke her or startle her by whispering that the teacher was watching her. Once Hikaru poked Ren on her side just as she began to doze off. The sudden poke startled her and tickled her, so in response she jumped out of her seat letting out what sounded to be a yelp mixed with laughter. Hikaru and Kaoru began to laugh, Haruhi simply stared in confusion.

"Eh?" Ren slightly whispered in her daze.

The twins simply continued to laugh. Ren looked about the classroom, many students were hard at work while others were chatting and laughing with friends, the teacher was no where to be seen.

"Hikaru…..where's the teacher?"

"Ah he stepped out saying he had to help with preparations for the corn maze."

"Mmmm"

Ren got up from the floor dusting away any dust that may have clung to her pants. Stretching she sat back down in her seat, resting her head on her hand as she stared out the window next to her. The rest of the period was pretty calm every now and then Hikaru or Kaoru would pull Ren into a conversation some of which didn't make any sense to her. The final bell rang, students pilled out of the classroom and out the school. The first years finished packing their things and headed to music room 3.

The theme of the club today was the classic Halloween. Each host was to dress as a monster that matched the theme. Tamaki was dressed as Dracula, he wore a long cape that nearly touched the ground the bottom of the cape was ripped and tattered, the collar covered the bottom of his face underneath the cape he had on an extravagant button down white shirt, a black vest with a yellow out line was over the shirt only allowing the frills of the shirt to show. Following that he had on skinny black jeans and black dress shoes.

Honey was dressed as the pumpkin king. He wore what appeared to be a ringleaders jacket. The jacket had dirty patches here and there and the color seemed to fade on some parts of the jacket. On his head he had a carved pumpkin helmet. Lastly he had on black jeans and dress shoes. The ruffles on the sleeves and collar were slightly torn. Honey, as usual, was piggy backing on Mori's back. Said host member was dressed up as the alleged Frankenstein. They had painted his face a light green along with some stitches that went across his forehead. He wore an old valerian jacket that had buttons on either side trailing downward. The jacket was tattered and dirty, following that he had on loose black pants along with black shoes.

Lastly was Kyoya, which had surprised Ren, he had dressed up as himself. He still wore the school uniform, refusing to wear bandages for a mummy costume.

"Hurry up and go change into your costumes, I'm sure you guys will love them." ,Tamaki pointed to the changing rooms as he gave a wink to the first years.

Each changing room had a small tag with one of their names on it. Finding her own, Ren entered the changing room.

"Are you done yet Ren?" ,Hikaru called out giving a small yawn.

"Uh…um yeah but do I have to wear this?"

"Yeeeesss, why what's wrong with it?"

"Its so revealing!" ,Haruhi shot back from the changing room next to Ren.

"Eh? Yours too?" ,obvious astonishment in her tone.

"YES!"

"Just come out already!" the twins shouted in unison.

Reluctantly Ren gave a sigh and pulled the curtains back. She was in a strapless black dress that ended a little over her knees, at the bottom and top of the dress, lace was bordering it. A light blue ribbon was tied from her wrist up her arm ending a little below her armpit. A ribbon was tied around her waist ending with a big bow in the back and like any other witch she had a pointy black hat, but she had bent the point downward and a light blue ribbon spiraled upward with another bow at the base of the hat. Lastly she had on black boots that ended just below her knees with light blue laces. Haruhis' costume was the exact same with the exception of the pink ribbon, lace, and shoelaces instead of blue.

"Oh don't forget these!"

Tamaki walked past the twins who were dressed exactly the same. They wore purple long sleeves, on top of it they had a dark and light purple striped sleeveless t-shirt. Around their neck they wore a bright yellow bandana, purple cat ears were poking out from either side of their heads. Lastly they had on dark purple gloves, purple skinny jeans and a tail that had three dark purple stripes at the tip leaving the rest of the tail dark pink.

Tamaki handed Ren and Haruhi two wands. Haruhis' wand was a black stick at the tip was the symbol for Venus, or love, in a clear pink sphere. Rens wand was also a black stick, at the tip of her wand was the symbol for Neptune, or dreams, in a clear blue sphere.

"Oh also, both of you will be getting a cat."

"A real cat?" ,Haruhi asked in curiosity.

"Nope one of those cats." ,Tamaki pointed at the twins.

"Come on Haruhi you will be MY witch today and NOT my lords, lets go!" ,Kaoru took Haruhi by the arm and ran off.

"Hey wait!" ,Tamaki chased after them.

Ren watched as Haruhi was being dragged about by Kaoru with Tamaki trailing behind. Ren began to laugh when realization hit her. 'What about the customers wont they be suspicious about the costume?' Hikaru had appeared next to her.

"So I guess I will be your cat today master." Hikaru smiled.

"Hey kitty, wont the customers notice that we're female?"

Hikaru chuckled at the pet name she had given him, "No they wouldn't, their actually into this type of thing."

"Cross dressing?"

"Yup."

"Weird.."

"Come on its about time we allow them in."

Ren headed for the entrance, Hikaru trailed behind her. As the door opened many girls piled into the room, each giving their own little squeal of excitement. Ren slightly cringed, she had been slowly getting used to the noise overtime. Each group of girls were chattering about how cute each member looked in their costumes.

"OH look at Honey, he's so adorable!"

"Kyoya why didn't you dress up?"

The comments that peeked Rens' interest were the comments they made about Hikaru and herself.

"Oh a witch!"

"He looks so cute and adorable as a witch."

"Hikaru is his cat. I hope their intimate like Hikaru and Kaoru are together."

Hikaru grabbed Ren by the arm turning her in his direction, "Master I need some attention."

Catching on to what it was he was doing she played along, "Sorry for neglecting you kitty, however can I pay you back." she had wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Pet your kitty."

Ren began to mess up his hair never taking her eyes off his, in response Hikaru began to press closer to her hand just like a cat would. Unknowingly Hikaru slowly inched his way closer to Ren, noses practically touching.

"EEEEEEEEEEEE!" ,the girls squealed rather loudly, snapping Ren and Hikaru back to reality.

A blush spread across both Hikarus' and Rens' face, letting go of Hikaru she wandered over to her windowsill and sat staring out the window. Hikaru attended to the customers and wandered over to Ren. Ren was sort of talking to a few customers that had approached her, she was mostly listening and making one or two small comments.

"Ren I was wondering if…um possibly…would you want to…um maybe go out sometime?"

'Oh crap!'….."Um…I'm sorry but I have someone else special to me…"

"Oh…I see.."

"Sorry…"

Giving a farewell the group of girls left, each trying to cheer her up in their own way. Ren watched as they left, guilt replacing happiness. Staring back out the window she still couldn't take the image of the hurt expression the girl made. There were only a few more customers left but were already being attended to by the other hosts. Staring back out the window she watched as a cat teased a dog.

Looking over at the windowsill Hikaru noticed the slightly depressed Ren, giving a weak smile. Walking over to her windowsill he sat down with her.

"What are you looking at?"

"Those two." ,Ren gave a slight giggle.

The cat was pawing at the dogs tail, after a while the dog had laid down and stopped trying to catch the cat. Hikaru smiled at the two animals as well.

"Its time to go." ,Tamaki called from the entrance.

"'Kay."

Ren got up stretching, she had stopped caring for her appearance after the customers had left. Grabbing her bag and the extra bag with her clothes in it she headed for the door. Tamaki had left with Haruhi, Honey had gone with Mori and the twins were waiting outside for Ren. Checking that no one had left anything, Ren headed for the exit. As she opened the door the sound of something bumping against the door caused her to jump. Checking she found Hayate on the floor holding his face.

"AH! WATCH OUT WILL YOU?!"

"I'm sorry I didn't…um well…sorry…" ,Ren stammered, scared of all the shouting he was doing.

Looking up at his attacker, Hayate stared agape at Ren. Ren watched in confusion as Hayate continued his crude staring.

"Are you okay?"

Snapping back to reality he closed his mouth and managed a nod of approval.

"'Kay, that's good…um I have to go…see you around I guess…" as she turned to leave Hayate grabbed onto the edge of her dress.

"Wait I have to tell you something!"

Turning to face him she slightly tilted her head in confusion, "Yeah?"

"You know that guitar you had during the show?"

Grimacing she replied, "How can I forget? ..wait you took it?"

"Yeah sorry for not asking first, but I was able to find out why your fingers started bleeding."

Authors note:

I DID IT! I FOUND MY PENGUIN! :3 Okay this is chapter 10, my longest chapter yet and I really hope you enjoyed it. Um….please don't ask where I found the penguin….its kind of an embarrassing story. -_- Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter and hopefully I wont take so long to update chapter 11. Reviews will be very much appreciated. Oh also lastly I should be putting up a different story this time with pokemon. This is in hopes of improving my writing skills in action based stories. Forgive me for any spelling or grammar mistakes you may have found…I sort of got lazy on the whole rereading and correcting part but again I hoped you enjoyed it. J


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The Date

Ren sat staring out the window in a daze unaware of the attempts the twins were making to hold a conversation with her. Eventually the twins had given up mostly because Hikaru had become frustrated. Ren continued to stare out the window, she had yet to change out of the witch costume but at the moment she didn't care. She was brooding over what Hayate had told her before she left.

"You know how guitar strings are made up of more then one string?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay, well I was playing the guitar and before I knew it my fingers started to bleed." Hayate raised his hand to Ren, bandages were wrapped around it. "So I examined the guitar some more and sure enough the string was slightly torn."

"That doesn't make sense, if the string was damaged wouldn't it have snapped while I was playing?"

"Not if someone had them specially made."

"….." Ren stared confused.

Sighing Hayate elaborated, "Whoever gave you this guitar WANTED to hurt you. They had someone purposely mess with the strings so little bits of it would stick out to scratch you every time you strummed."

"Eh!? But I haven't made anyone mad…..er…not that I know of." Ren looked up slowly losing herself in her thoughts, thinking of possible suspects but coming up with none.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes….at least I think so.." Ren stared at Hayate blankly.

A honk from outside caught Ren's attention, "OH! I have to go, bye Hayate see you tomorrow." Ren began to run down the hallway towards the exit as she waved bye.

"Hey Ren!" Hayate called out.

Standing in the doorway of the entrance Ren turned around, "What!?"

"You look cute in that costume!"

Embarrassment caused her to stammer, "T-t-t-thanks bye." Ren dashed out the door.

The car pulled up to Rens apartment still in a slight daze she stepped out of the car. Hikaru was about to close the door before Kaoru pushed him out of the car, mouthing the words 'Walk her'. Giving a frustrated sigh he caught up to Ren. She didn't seem to have noticed him, taking advantage of the situation Hikaru poked her on her sides shouting.

"HEY REN!"

Ren jumped startled, letting out a yelp. Hikaru began to laugh, Ren simply stared, startled. Doing the only thing she could think of she stuck her tongue out at him, frowning. Hikaru continued to laugh. Smiling Ren gave him a quick hug and rushed into her apartment giving a quick bye. Staring slightly agape, giving a small smile he whispered as he walked back to the car, "Goodnight."

"Hey Ren! Wake up!"

"Eh….?" Ren replied groggily.

"Come on wake up your going to be late for your date with Hikaru."

She had managed to sleep, the nightmares subsiding if only for a little to give her a chance to get a goodnights sleep. Shifting to her side she looked at the time through half lidded eyes, "Its barely 8 in the morning." she half whined, half yawned.

"Just means we have about 12 hours to get you ready."

Sudden realization donned on her 'WHO THE HELL IS IN MY APARTMENT!' Shooting up from the bed Ren stared agape at none other then Kaoru himself.

"HOW'D YOU GET IN MY HOUSE!?"

"I just asked the landlord for the key…she was very nice." Kaoru grinned widely, mostly to himself.

"Why do I have to get up now? I don't have to meet up with Hikaru for another 8 hours." Ren whined as she laid back down, pulling the covers over herself.

"No, I am not about to let you go out on a date with my brother dressed as some emo kid." Kaoru said rather plainly as he pulled the covers off of Ren.

Ren sat up giving a sigh of defeat as she shot back, "I do not look like an emo kid."

"Oh really?" Kaoru replied sarcastically as he opened her closet to reveal clothing in all shades of black and grey.

"That doesn't prove anything!" Ren made her way to the closet, closing the doors and pushing Kaoru away from the closet.

"Okay what about the hair in your face?"

Pushing said hair behind her ear she stated in defeat, "I just woke up."

Laughing Kaoru headed for the front door. Howl was wagging his tail trailing after Kaoru as he opened the door and allowed two identical maids into the house. "Alright we have a lot to do and we only have 8 hours to complete this mission."

"What do you wish master?" the maids said in unison.

"One of you find something nice and befitting for this girl to wear to a haunted corn maze and a date with my brother and the other fix her hair so it doesn't look so shaggy."

"Right away master!"

The maids had run in two different directions. One ran back outside and returned within seconds, to Rens surprise, with a whole rack of clothing. The other had run into Rens bathroom and had transformed it into a salon.

"Alright now its time for them to transform you too." Kaoru stated with an evil grin as he pushed Ren into the captivity of the two maids.

The next 8 hours consisted of shouts of pain, whining, complaining, and the occasional threat as the maids, tugged, brushed, tied, dressed and redressed Ren. Ren had lost count of how many outfit's the maids had her try on, she assumed it was somewhere in the 40's by now. Once the maids had an outfit picked out along with the perfect hairstyle suiting the outfit they would allow Kaoru to see, awaiting his approval, each time came with the same disapproving glance. By now Rens head was pounding with a major headache due to all the tugging of her hair, it was around 7 now and Ren had yet to eat anything which frustrated her more then she already was.

"There the master should be pleased with this."

"Yes it suits you well, it makes you look very cute."

"Thanks." Ren gave an embarrassed smile.

"Master Kaoru is this okay?" the maids asked in unison.

Kaoru had entered the room, he had left to give Ren privacy. His eyes widened, mouth slightly dropping, "That's perfect…..come on hurry up all we have to do now is get your shoes and the perfect sweater."

Smiling widely Ren nodded 'Its finally over, I get to make myself a sandwich!' Ren cheered in her head the thought of food making her stomach growl rather loudly, she didn't care if the others heard at the moment. What Ren wasn't counting on was the fact that finding matching shoes for the outfit and a sweater would take another 30 minutes, meaning there was no time left for her to eat. Ren reached for the refrigerator door as the maids dragged her out of the apartment.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"GET AWAY!"

Screams came from the corn maze located right behind Hikaru as he waited sitting on a bench. He had on a light grey and red stripped sweater followed by blue jeans and a pair of grey converse. It was simple and not overdone. The sun had already begun to set making the maze seem more frightening then what it was in daylight, the lantern poles were being lit to illuminate the carnival and to give the carnival a more pleasant and dream like atmosphere . The school was holding a Halloween festival, its main attraction was the corn maze, but around the field there were concession stands and other smaller attractions such as bumper cars, spinning teacups, swing rides, a carousel, and a few more. Located around those attractions were smaller booth games such as ring toss, water gun games, darts, fishbowl games, fishing, horse races, and bucket toss games. Most of the booth games Hikaru assumed were rigged but he began to doubt that thought as he saw many couples walking away with a plush they had won, each ranging in size. Staring at a guy playing at a booth he watched as he managed to pop a balloon with a dart which in turn won him a small pink teddy bear. The guy walked away from the booth giving a small friendly wave of farewell. He approached a girl who was smiling rather shyly, blushing slightly the guy handed over the small teddy bear to the girl who smiled and hugged him as she took the teddy bear. Hikaru gave a weak smile as he turned from the scene.

"What were you staring at?" Ren asked in curiosity.

Hikaru jumped from his spot on the bench startled by Rens sudden appearance. Turning to scold her, he lost his ability to speak as he took in the sight before him. Ren sat there slightly giggling from scaring Hikaru, she had on a white and grey striped v-neck shirt, over it she had on a light grey cardigan. Following that she had on dark blue jeans that clung loosely to her legs with navy blue Toms. Lastly she had on the black bunny eared beanie she got during the show. The maids had straightened her hair which made it look longer then it usually was.

"Hikaru? ….are…are you okay?" Ren waved her hand in front of his face to get his attention.

Snapping back to reality he replied with a slight flush, "Yeah I'm fine. Which ride do you want to go on first?"

'Just be yourself' Hayates voice echoed in her head. "Um…..uh….that one…if its okay with you."

Looking in the direction she was pointing, she was pointing at the spinning teacups. Instead of teacups they were jack-o-lanterns to fit the Halloween theme, the line was rather short which pleased Hikaru. Approaching the ride Hikaru grabbed Ren by the hand and led her to it. Pink dusted Rens cheeks as Hikaru led her to the ride hand in hand. As they got closer people began to whisper, mostly girls who went to the host club.

"Hikaru has a girlfriend?"

"Man I wanted to be with him."

"I'm so jealous."

"Hey Hikaru!" a girl called out.

Turning around he spotted Ayaka walking towards them next to her was her friend. She seemed familiar but he couldn't remember her name.

"Hey Hikaru how've you been?" Ayaka managed to squeeze between Ren and Hikaru forcing him to let go of Rens hand, her back was to Ren.

"Good." Hikaru tried getting past Ayaka to get to Ren but was blocked again by said girl.

"You remember my friend Haruno right?" She gestured to the girl next to her.

"No." Hikaru stated plainly.

Ren backed away from the three watching as Ayaka asked questions and Hikaru answered in short curt replies. 'It was like this at the amusement park….?' she watched as Ayaka said something that made Hikaru slightly laugh, this had made her chest tighten a bit. Looking down Ren did her best to calm down. 'Another…panic attack…?' Hikaru hadn't really been paying attention to what Ayaka and Haruno had been talking about, but when they began to laugh he would let out a light chuckle, waiting for the two girls to go away. Looking back up Ren noticed that the two girls were leaving Hikaru waved goodbye and turned his attention back to Ren. Taking her hand into his they got onto the ride. They had gone on most of the rides with the exception of the Ferris Wheel due to Rens fear of heights. All that was left for them to go in was the corn maze.

"You ready?"

"Y-y-y-y-yeah…" Ren stammered out. It wasn't the corn maze she was scared of, it was the screams heard coming from the people already inside the maze.

Pulling Ren into a warm embrace he nuzzled his face into her hair as he whispered, "Don't worry I'll be with you the whole time."

"Pinky promise?" Ren held up her pinky.

Chuckling Hikaru released Ren from the embrace and wrapped his pinky around hers, "I pinky promise."

Taking her hand in his they entered the corn maze. Compared to the rest of the carnival the corn maze was rather dark, there were lanterns hanging from poles but were greatly separated from each other leaving large gaps of darkness between them. The two continued in the maze hand in hand, screams made Ren slightly jump in fear each time they were heard which made Hikaru chuckle and smile whenever he took a quick glance at Ren.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

Rushed footsteps came from behind Hikaru and Ren. The two spun around as none other then Ayaka and Haruno barreled towards them. Right behind them was a man with a mask, in his hands was a chainsaw. Eyes widening Hikaru and Ren began to run as well. In the rush Ren hadn't realized that she had lost Hikaru and the other two, leaving her all alone in the dark. Hikaru, Ayaka, and Haruno had made it to a dead end but managed to lose the guy with the chainsaw. Ayaka and Haruno were sitting trying to catch their breath, along with Hikaru who was still standing staring at the only exit. 'She'll catch up soon…'

'Man…..I'm alone….again….' Ren tried her best to stay calm but her fear was getting the best of her. 'If anything happens will anyone notice? …I don't want to be alone….' Rens legs had begun to ache due to the running she did earlier, turning one more corner she allowed herself to drop to the floor. 'Another dead end…' sitting she sat staring at the dead end as if at any moment it would open up.

"Yeah we made it to the end!" Ayaka and Haruno were hugging each other laughing in glee.

Hikaru on the other hand was scanning the crowd for Ren 'She's not here…' Turning to the exit he saw a figure drawing near, getting closer to the exit he waited expectantly. It wasn't the girl he was looking for, but this girl was crying tears streaming down her cheeks. One of the girls friends walked over to her and tried her best to calm her friend down. 'Where are you?'

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a familiar voice echoed throughout the maze.

"REN!" Hikaru dashed into the maze.

"Hikaru where are you going?!" Ayaka yelled after him. 'Why her!?'

Sprawled on the ground Ren slowly got to her knees. Dusting away the dirt that ended up on her shirt and cardigan. 'IT WAS HUGE! WHO PUTS HUMONGOUSE SPIDERS IN A CORN MAZE!?' Ren sat unmoving 'Its scary…and I'm alone…..again..'

"I don't want to be alone.." Ren whispered, tears began to cloud her vision.

The sound of crows cawing startled her causing her jump. The maze was dark….lonely…everything she feared.

"Mom…dad….please…I'm scared…I'm scared…." ,Ren hugged her knees, she wouldn't allow herself to cry.

Resting her head on her knees she closed her eyes. Arms slowly wrapped around Ren, looking up she saw the familiar orange but instead of happiness, worry was evident in his features Hikaru pulled Ren closer almost as if her were protecting an infant from danger. Nuzzling his nose in the crook of her neck he whispered, with a smile.

"How did you end up getting lost?"

Ren held on tighter nuzzling herself into his chest, laughing slightly she replied, "I turned left, then right, right again…"

Hikaru laughed, "Come on lets go already."

Helping Ren up they made their way out of the corn maze. They had run into a few more people who were dressed up as monsters and such but this time it was more fun then it was before. At one point they had bumped into the man with the chainsaw again only this time while running away from a different person who was chasing them, Hikaru had barreled into the man causing him to fall over along with Hikaru. Ren had burst out laughing.

"It wasn't that funny!"

"Yes it was." Ren continued to laugh, "The face you made."

Pouting Hikaru did his best not to smile as Ren continued to giggle. Whispering under his breath he let a slight smile.

"Glad you had fun."

"Eh? Did you say something?" Ren looked up at Hikaru.

"Nope I didn't." Hikaru was grinning now.

"You did….what was it…what did you say?"

"I'm not telling." Hikaru laughed out, once Rens apartment was in view he made a run for it.

"Hey…w-w-w-what did you say?" Ren began to run after him.

Hikaru had made it to the front door, catching his breath. He watched as Ren came dashing up the steps.

"Tell me what you said…..please? …..ah!" Ren had tripped on the last step and crashed into Hikaru, causing him to fall. His back was pressed against the door, Ren had fallen onto Hikarus lap. 'I remember why I don't like to run' Getting up Ren rubbed the back of her head, looking up she noticed Hikaru staring at her.

"S-s-sorry I didn't mean to hurt you."

Hikaru chuckled, "Its fine."

Ren smiled 'That's good…I wont get punished later..' Hikaru watched Ren unknowingly he was inching his way closer to her. Looking back at Hikaru she noticed him getting closer, but instead of pulling away she also inched closer. As they drew nearer Ren had closed her eyes. Their noses practically touched and for a moment time seemed to have stopped as Rens mind began to race, pink dusted her cheeks.

"Am I interrupting something?" Kaoru questioned in a rather mischievous tone.

The two jumped startled, the moment had been ruined. Ren immediately got to her feet stammering out, "S-s-s-sorry I-I didn't mean to…um..uh…yeah."

Kaoru simply laughed at her embarrassment, "Its fine, I'll be at the car."

Kaoru walked back down the stairs as soon as he was gone Hikaru got up and dusted himself off. Ren opened the door to her apartment as she was about to walk in Hikaru called.

"Hey Ren?"

"Eh?"

As she turned around, lips came in contact with her cheek. Immediately a blush spread across her face. Hikaru gave a small smile of triumph, a blush slightly dusted his features.

"Goodnight Ren, and before, I said glad you had fun." with that Hikaru turned around and left not saying another word.

Ren watched staring, stunned and agape. Unknowingly her hand was on her cheek. Her mind registering everything that had happened had finally reached a conclusion 'BOY COOTIES!' Ren smiled and walked into her apartment, closing the door she slid to the ground, back pressed against the door. 'Goodnight Hikaru…a-a-and sweet dreams'

"So you two were going to, ahem.." Kaoru continued to laugh at Hikarus embarrassment.

"Shut up." Hikaru replied rather meekly.

"I take it you guys had a good time then?"

"Yeah it was….fun, but why'd you have to ruin the moment?"

"No reason." Kaoru gave an evil grin. 'I just don't want you messing up.'

"Hey we should get my lord to plan another trip!" Kaoru changed subjects, knowing Hikaru would continue to pester him.

"Where to?"

"I don't know but it would be fun. We'll bother him tomorrow about it." Kaoru watched as Hikaru nodded in reply, he had turned his attention outside the window. 'It would also give me a chance to set the plan in motion' Kaoru smiled at his brother.

"Somewhere you and Ren can be alone?"

Hikarus face immediately changed to a dark shade of red, but the smile that spread across his lips let Kaoru know he was pleased with the idea. 'One day…you'll be very happy.' Kaoru smiled at his brother as the car continued to the mansion.

Authors note: Tadah! I'm not very pleased with this chapter -_- but I hope you enjoyed it. Please read and review. :3 I may retype this chapter in the future….most likely once I'm done with it. Sorry it took long and sorry if you think its not that good, like I said I'm not very pleased with it either. -


	12. Chapter 12

You guys are right! i will not give up as soon as i complete the chapter it will be posted, and whoever the hell IH8U is well that person can just go and *Censored* themselves. :| i will not drop the story and i will finish it for sure now. Thank you so very much for giving me back my confidence, i'll try to post up the actual chapter 12 by the end of today, i'll try. O-o thank you Strikes Again, Mina Luriya, and Twisted System. thank you. :')


End file.
